De Kameleon: Het raadsel van de Geheimzinnige man
by Boukje Zonderland
Summary: In het dorp van Hielke en Sietse Klinkhamer, Lenten, verschijnt een duister heerschap... Crossover story with 'de Kameleon' famous series of Dutch childrens novels..
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: De Kameleon en het raadsel van de Geheimzinnige man  
Auteur: Boukje  
Genre: Crossover fantasy, romance  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Karakters in dit verhaal zijn eigendom van Uitgeverij Kluitman en de BBC  
**

Op de weg die vanaf het meer naar het dorp leidt loopt een man van ongeveer 35 jaar oud. Aan z'n kleding te zien is het iemand die van de motorcross houdt. Hij is gekleed in een zwart lederen pak met daarover een zwarte leren jas, die hij open draagt. Z'n zwarte haar hangt wat rommelig langs z'n gezicht. Kennelijk heeft hij zich al een tijdje niet meer geschoren. Al met al maakt het heerschap een duistere indruk. Hij kijkt ook nogal schichtig om zich heen. Dan hoort hij een geluid dat hem klaarblijkelijk bekend voorkomt. Het is het geluid van een hamer die weerklinkt op het aambeeld. Klinkhamer is aan het werk. De man ziet de deuren van Smederij Klinkhamer open staan en ziet daarbinnen een smid met de voorhamer op het aambeeld slaan. Hij neemt een besluit en loopt op de smederij toe en blijft in de deuropening staan. Klinkhamer bemerkt de man niet want hij is geconcentreerd aan de arbeid. De vreemde blijft in de deuropening staan en kijkt de werkplaats rond. Opeens begint de man te praten. Sprekend met Brits dialect vraagt hij:  
'Are you the blacksmith of this town?'  
Klinkhamer draait zich om en ziet een donkere gestalte in de deuropening staan. De figuur stapt naar voren. Klinkhamer kan de niet bepaald onaantrekkelijke man nu beter onderscheiden.  
'Are you the blacksmith of this town..?' vraagt de man nogmaals.  
"Yes, I am,' antwoordt Klinkhamer bevestigend.  
'Good,' zegt de man, die een beetje om zich heen kijkt. 'I need... a sword...' De man kijkt Klinkhamer nu aan: 'I need a sword. The one I had got stuck in someones body..' dat laatste zegt hij op een wat afwezige toon. Dan verschijnt er een sluw glimlachje op zijn gezicht:  
'Obviously...'  
Klinkhamer vindt het maar een rare snuiter..  
'Het spijt me,' zegt Klinkhamer. 'Ik repareer voornamelijk machines. Ik ben geen wapensmid.'  
Wat boos komt de man op Klinkhamer af, nors zegt hij:  
'Wat bedoelt U ? Kunt u dat niet maken ? Weigert U een bevel ??'  
Nou ja zeg ! denkt Klinkhamer maar hij besluit rustig te blijven en de man te kalmeren.  
'Mijn collega is wapensmid..' jokt Klinkhamer. 'Shall I call him for you?'  
'Yes, call him and be quick about it..'  
De vreemdeling is het kennelijk gewoon om bevelen te geven. Klinkhamer besluit niet te telefoneren maar loopt naar buiten om naar het huis van de Dokter te gaan. De smid vindt dat de man nogal een verwarde indruk maakt en heeft wellicht psychische bijstand nodig...

Klinkhamer belt bij de Dokter aan. Grietje, de dienstbode, doet open en laat Klinkhamer binnen. Of Grietje de Dokter wil roepen, er is haast bij. De Dokter komt dadelijk en Klinkhamer legt hem uit wat er zojuist in de smederij is voorgevallen. Dokter pakt z'n tas en samen met Klinkhamer loopt hij naar de werkplaats om dan te ontdekken dat de man verdwenen is...

Hielke en Sietse varen met de Kameleon over het meer. Aan de polderdijk staat een man. Het lijkt erop dat hij hen wenkt om bij hem aan te leggen. Sietse stuurt de Kameleon naar de wal. Het is de in het leer geklede vreemdeling. Het valt Hielke en Sietse op dat die kleding er nogal vies uitziet. De man stapt in de Kameleon en wijst in de richting van de Woudaap:  
'That way.' is het korte bevel.  
Schouderophalend besluit Sietse aan het verzoek te voldoen en zetten ze de man over. Bij de Woudaap aangekomen stapt de man zonder een woord of bedankje uit. Hielke en Sietse varen terug naar het dorp...

Gefascineerd begint de vreemde het gebouw met de ronddraaiende wieken te aanschouwen. Vrouw Dijkstra, vermoedende dat het een toerist is vraagt vriendelijk of de man de molen komt bezichtigen. Maar de man lijkt 't niet te begrijpen.  
'Waar dient dit voor ?' vraagt hij.  
'Om het water uit de polder in het meer te pompen.' legt vrouw Dijkstra uit.  
De man kijkt van de polder naar het meer.  
'In het meer ?'  
'Ja want anders staan we straks tot onze knien in het water..'  
'In het water..? Niet in het _bloed_..?' De vreemdeling kijkt vrouw Dijkstra met zijn donkerblauwe ogen doordringend aan en loopt de dijk op.  
'Zeker een klap van de molen gehad.' denkt vrouw Dijkstra schouderophalend en besluit Zwart te bellen. Ondertussen heeft Zwart reeds contact gehad met Klinkhamer en de Dokter over een verwarde vreemdeling. Ze weten nu waar hij uithangt en stappen gedrien in de auto om richting polderdijk te rijden...

De onbekende heeft Bles in de wei opgemerkt. Een glimlach van herkenning verschijnt op zijn gezicht. Hij loopt op het paard toe. Bles komt naar het hek lopen en laat zich gewillig door de man aanraken. De vreemde is duidelijk niet onbekend met paarden. Hij zou wel een ritje op het dier willen maken maar hij is niet gezadeld. Gerben heeft de geheimzinnige gast bij het hek opgemerkt en komt eens polshoogte nemen. Want voor je het weet blijkt het een dief te zijn die Bles wil stelen. Je kunt nooit voorzichtig genoeg zijn...  
'Goeie.' groet Gerben op z'n Fries en begint een gemoedelijk praatje met de man. Deze neemt Gerben, met z'n gele klompen en blauwe overall, achterdochtig in zich op. Dan bemerkt Gerben de smoezelige kleding van de man. Het doet hem warempel denken aan het vuile schort van de slager... Grappig bedoelt zegt Gerben:  
'Heb je soms een varken geslacht..?' Gerben lacht. Maar de man, die er niks van verstaan heeft, lacht niet. Hij kijkt Gerben nors aan. Plotseling haalt hij uit en slaat Gerben tegen de grond ! De geheimzinnige is er kennelijk niet van gediend om uitgelachen te worden.  
'Welverdraaid !' denkt Gerben. 'Wat zullen we nou hebben ??'  
Hij staat weer op en begint met de man te vechten. Met z'n vuist weet hij de man tegen de kaak te raken. Dan geeft hij hem een stomp in de maag. Maar de vreemde herstelt zich snel en slaat Gerben met een harde vuistslag in het gezicht en geeft hem vervolgens een schop in de zij. Gerben tuimelt achterover. In een soort automatisme wil de man z'n dolk grijpen maar ontdekt dan dat hij die niet meer heeft. Hij wil Gerben, die op de grond ligt, in een plotselinge woedeaanval aanvliegen. Op dat moment komen Zwart en Klinkhamer Gerben te hulp. Ze werken de agressieve man tegen de grond. De Dokter heeft een injectiespuit in de hand en weet die de man toe te dienen. Na een tijdje begint de verdoving te werken en kunnen de Dokter en Zwart de vreemde met de auto afvoeren.  
'Gaat het weer een beetje, Gerben ?' vraagt Klinkhamer als Zwart en de Dokter wegrijden.  
'Ach, een paar schrammetjes..' doet Gerben laconiek. 'Maar wat is dat voor een rare snuiter zeg.. Begint zomaar met me te vechten ! Kan ie niet tegen en geintje..?'  
'Waarschijnlijk heeft die kerel je niet eens verstaan want hij spreekt engels..' vertelt Klinkhamer.  
'Oh ?' begrijpt Gerben. 'Hij zei ook geen stom woord. Keek alleen nogal dreigend..'  
Met paarden heeft de vreemde kennelijk wel iets. Maar wat ? Is hij wellicht bij de bereden politie ? Of dient hij in het leger gezien zijn gedrag ? De Dokter besluit de man onder zijn hoede te nemen. Zwart zal proberen uit te zoeken wie hij is. Maar dat blijkt een moeilijk karwei: De vreemdeling had geen identiteitspapieren bij zich, tevens lijkt het erop dat de man aan geheugenverlies lijdt.  
Als hij in het huis van de Dokter weer bij zijn positieven komt en versuft op het logeerbed ligt komt de Dokter eens met hem praten. Eerst wil hij weten hoe hij heet:  
'I am called.. I am..' in de war kijkt de man de Dokter aan. 'I don't know..'  
'You don't know ?' vraagt de Dokter verbaasd.  
'No..'  
'Wel, ik moet je toch een naam geven..'  
De Dokter denkt na en noemt vervolgens een aantal namen van bekende Engelse koningen.  
'Eh.. William, Charles, George ? John ?'  
Een onbekende wordt nog wel eens met 'John Doe' aangeduid. Maar de vreemdeling vindt het niks.  
'Richard misschien..?' de Dokter denkt opeens aan de heldhaftige Engelse vorst Richard Leeuwenhart.  
Doch de vreemde reageert gerriteerd:  
'No ! Don't call me... Richard..'  
Oh ? Nou dan niet. De Dokter besluit voor _George_ te kiezen. Omdat hij moet denken aan de film over de gekte van Koning George...  
'Weet u waar u bent ?'  
'No.'  
'Of hoe u hier gekomen bent..?'  
'No.'  
Echt veel wijzer wordt de Dokter enige wat duidelijk is is dat de man uit Engeland moet komen, gezien z'n accent waarschijnlijk uit de noordelijke streken. Hij zal de vreemde aan een paar geheugen tests moeten onderwerpen om te zien wat hij nog wel weet. Ondertussen wordt zijn kleding in een forensisch lab onderzocht. De resultaten van de DNA tests blijken nogal verontrustend. Op een avond komt Zwart in de smederij om te vertellen wat men ontdekt heeft.  
'De bovenkleding van de man zat onder het opgedroogde bloed..'  
Klinkhamer, Gerben de Dokter en de jongens kijken hem verbaasd en verschrikt aan.  
'En het was niet het bloed van een dier..'  
'U bedoelt..?' vraagt Klinkhamer.  
'Het was menselijk bloed.. DNA tests hebben uitgewezen dat het niet het bloed van de man zelf was..'  
'Zou hij.. iemand vermoord hebben..?' vraagt de Dokter.  
'Dat zou kunnen..'  
'De man kan dus gevaarlijk zijn..'  
'Hoeft niet,' meent Zwart. 'Hij kan ook getuige van een moord geweest zijn. Of was zelf bijna een slachtoffer maar hield hij zich dood. U kent wellicht de verhalen uit de Balkan oorlog wel..?'  
'Ja..' verzucht de Dokter. 'Hij zou dus ook een posttraumatische stress stoornis kunnen hebben..'  
'Alles is vrouw Dijkstra heeft hij iets gezegd over _tot je knien in het bloed staan, _deze opmerking komt voor in een verslag van kruisridders die in het Heilige land tegen de Saracenen vochten...'  
'U wilt toch niet zeggen dat de man een verdwaalde kruisridder is ??' vraagt Gerben verbaasd.  
'Nee natuurlijk niet, Gerben.' antwoordt Zwart.'Ik vond de opmerking alleen nogal opvallend..'  
'Wat gaat er met George gebeuren, Zwart ?' willen de jongens weten.  
'Ik heb een bericht aan de collega's van Scotland Yard gestuurd om de identiteit van de man te kunnen achterhalen. Levert dit niets op zal de media worden ingeschakeld. Het beste dunkt me de man in deze rustige omgeving te laten bijkomen en hem op z'n gemak te laten voelen..'  
De Dokter zal hiervoor zorgen. Met kalmeringstabletten komt de man, die ze dus George hebben gedoopt tot rust...  
Grietje, de dienstbode, zint het maar niks die vreemde vent in het huis. Ze is een beetje bang voor hem. De Dokter probeert haar gerust te stellen.  
'Mijn gevoel zegt me dat deze man diep in z'n hart een goed mens is..'  
'Nou, ik vind het maar een griezel ! Hij kijkt aldoor zo nors..'  
'Hij heeft waarschijnlijk het n en ander meegemaakt en is het vertrouwen in de mensheid verloren, vermoed ik..'  
'Nou, ik vertrouw _hem_ niet ! Ik zal de deur van m'n kamertje s'nachts op slot moeten draaien..'  
De Dokter meent dat Grietje te achterdochtig is, maar als ze er zo over denkt..:  
'Neem dan een tijdje vakantie, dan zoek ik wel een uitzendkracht..'  
Maar Grietje wil zich niet laten kennen en blijft toch. Diep in haar hart voelt ze zich tot de vreemdeling aangetrokken maar wil dat niet laten merken. Inmiddels heeft het nieuws over de geheimzinnige log van de Dokter zich over de omgeving verspreid. Als George zich in het dorp begeeft, nu gekleed in een zwarte jeans en spijkerjack, gebeurt het dikwijls dat ongehuwde famkes hem giechelend nastaren. Meestal kijkt George dan met een ongenteresseerde blik om.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: De Kameleon en het raadsel van de Geheimzinnige man  
Auteur: Boukje  
Genre: Crossover fantasy, romance  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Karakters in dit verhaal zijn eigendom van Uitgeverij Kluitman en de BBC  
**

Het onderzoek van Zwart en Scotland Yard heeft geen resultaat gegeven. George blijft een grote onbekende. De media zal nu ingeschakeld moeten worden. Intussen raakt George al een beetje ingeburgerd. Op een dag nodigt Klinkhamer hem uit. De smid kijkt, als supporter van Heerenveen, met z'n zoons graag naar het voetballen. In Engeland is dit ook een populaire sport en Klinkhamer hoopt op deze manier iets over George's achtergrond te weten te komen.  
'Kijk je ook graag naar een mooie wedstrijd, George ?' vraagt Klinkhamer hem.  
George haalt z'n schouders op. Het lijkt hem niet erg te interesseren. Klinkhamer zet de TV aan. Daarop een samenvatting van de laatste match tussen Heerenveen en FC Groningen. George lijkt nu wel geboeid naar het scherm te kijken maar of het door het voetballen komt..? George vraagt zich verbaasd af hoe die kleine mensen in die vreemde kast terecht zijn gekomen.. Als er door Heerenveen gescoord wordt reageren Hielke, Sietse en Klinkhamer enthousiast. Het verwondert George waarom een volwassen man nu zo opgewonden moet raken van een tiental kerels die achter een bal aan hollen. Kennelijk houdt hij van andere sporten. Maar de Klinkhamers merken weinig van Georges' gebrek aan enthousiasme.. Sietse besluit te vragen van welke club George een aanhanger kan zijn en noemt wat namen:  
'Manchester United ? Daar zijn ze in Engeland allemaal weg van !'  
George haalt echter z'n schouders op.  
'Liverpool dan ?'  
'Chelsea..eh Tottenham Hotspurs..!' valt Hielke z'n broer bij.  
'Arsenal.. Celtic..'  
Het zegt George kennelijk allemaal niks..  
'Glasgow Rangers..? Everton !'  
Om beurten noemen Hielke en Sietse bekende Engelse clubs.  
'Fulham.. Portsmouth..!'  
Even lijkt het erop of George een naam herkent..  
'George is een aanhanger van Portsmouth, vader !' menen Hielke en Sietse.  
'Of Nottingham Forest..'  
Maar dan horen de Klinkhamers hoe er ruw een stoel opzij geschoven wordt. George is opgestaan en heeft, zonder een woord te zeggen, de kamer verlaten. Zou hij dan toch niet van voetbal houden ? Ervan uitgaande dat George terug is gegaan naar het huis van de Dokter kijken de smid en z'n zoons ongestoord verder.. Maar in plaats daarvan loopt hij naar het Raadhuisplein. In de etalage van supermarkt Feijen ziet hij een affiche hangen wat z'n aandacht trekt. Het is een pamflet van de plaatselijke handboog vereniging met daarop een aankondiging voor een komende schietwedstrijd. Is George misschien meer in een dergelijke sport genteresseerd ? Hij stapt de winkel binnen en ziet Yvonne, de dochter van de winkelier, bij de kassa staan. Yvonne begrijpt meteen dat het wat nors kijkende heerschap de veel besproken George is. Ze is een beetje bang voor hem maar probeert zo beleefd mogelijk de klant te woord te staan en vraagt:  
'Ha George, how can I help you..?'  
Ze weet er nog een Engelse zin uit te brengen ook. Maar George is niet erg onder de indruk. Hij heeft een hekel aan gespeelde vriendelijkheid... Met zijn doordringende ogen kijkt hij Yvonne kwaad aan en op een bijna huilerige toon, terwijl hij dreigend naar haar wijst, zegt hij:  
'You... Donot...' George maakt de zin echter niet af maar besluit de winkel te verlaten, Yvonne in verbijstering achterlatend.  
Wat zou ze nu verkeert gezegd hebben..?

Na het incident in de supermarkt durft George nauwelijks meer de straat op. Hij staat in de woonkamer wat uit het raam te staren. Met z'n armen over elkaar observeert hij de voorbijvarende schepen in de vaart. Grietje, de hulp, is de eikenhouten stoelen aan het poetsen en neuriet daarbij een beetje nerveus een liedje. Het begint George wat te irriteren. Tevens heeft de wrijfwas die Grietje gebruikt een nogal doordringende geur. George besluit echter een gesprekje met Grietje aan te knopen.  
'_Grietje_ betekent dat niet hetzelfde als _lassie._.?' vraagt hij.  
'Lassie ? Lassie ? Denk je soms dat ik een hond ben..?' moppert Grietje.  
Ze weet kennelijk niet dat _lassie_ dezelfde betekenis heeft als het Friese _famke_.  
George zucht: 'Zeg kunnen we geen vrienden worden..?'  
Vrienden ? Vrienden ? Voor geen goud ! denkt Grietje.  
'Jij wilt gewoon es een feessie met me bouwen !'  
De wat simpele Grietje meent dat George haar wil verleiden...  
George kijkt ietwat verbaasd op. Wat zei ze nu..?  
'What was that ?'  
'Wat was wat ?'  
'You said something !' doet George boos en loopt op Grietje af.  
Grietje deinst achteruit maar George pakt haar bij haar arm en kijkt haar doordringend aan.  
'What did you say..?'  
'Blijf van me af griezel !' Grietje slaat met de poetsdoek in z'n gezicht.  
'Ah ! You wench !' schrikt George.  
Grietje heeft snel de kamer verlaten en botst in de gang bijna tegen de Dokter op.  
'Die griezel zat aan me !' klaagt Grietje.  
'Wat ? Hebben jullie ruzie gemaakt ?' vraagt de Dokter bezorgd. Hij gaat naar de woonkamer om het George te vragen. Deze trekt zojuist z'n jack aan.  
'I'm going out. Ik kan die stank niet langer verdragen..!' klinkt hij gerriteerd.  
'Je bedoelt de wrijfwas ? Maar wat was er aan de hand ?' wil de Dokter weten.  
'Ik probeerde haar alleen maar wat te vragen. Ik ga nu een wandelingetje maken. And don't worry. Ik zal met niemand praten en iedereen ontwijken..'  
George lijkt een beetje van slag. De Dokter gaat Grietje eens aan de tand voelen.  
'George leek van streek.. Wat heb je tegen hem gezegd ?'  
'Gezegd ? Gezegd ? Hij zat aan me !'  
'Je hebt vast iets gezegd wat hem van streek heeft gemaakt.. Je moet niet vergeten dat we met een zieke, getraumatiseerde te maken hebben, Grietje ! Dus let in het vervolg een beetje op met wat je zegt !'

George loopt ondertussen naar het raadhuisplein in de richting van het kerkepad. Wat zei die Grietje nu ? Het klonk als de naam van iemand die hij vroeger gekend heeft. Een persoon die hij als een vader beschouwde maar die hem alleen maar vuil werk liet opknappen... _Betraying you, despising you, humiliating you... _Klinkt opeens een gemene stem in z'n hoofd. Dan iemand die vals lacht. Ach.. George is niet van plan er verder bij stil te staan. Een beetje naar de grond kijkend loopt hij vlot door.  
Lucie, de dochter van de slager en Femke van der Zee staan op het raadhuisplein met elkaar te kletsen als ze de aantrekkelijke Brit zien naderen.  
'Kijk daar heb je die George..' zegt Lucie.  
'Een leuk joch, eigenlijk.' vindt Femke. 'Jammer dat het een beetje een vreemde is anders wist ik het wel..'  
Ze lachen en zwaaien vriendelijk naar hem als hij toevallig in hun richting kijkt. Doch George keurt hen geen blik waardig. Hij vervolgt zijn weg richting kerkepad. Als hij langs n van de woningen aan de achterweg loopt wordt zijn aandacht echter door iets getrokken. Boukje Zonderland, een nichtje van Gerben, is bezig de was van de lijn te halen. Daarbij neuriet ze een vrolijk liedje. In tegenstelling tot Grietjes gemurmel klinkt dit vrolijk en oprecht. Het doet George denken aan z'n moeder, die jaren geleden gestorven is. Toen hij nog een kleine jongen was neuriede zij dikwijls een liedje voor hem voordat hij slapen ging... Kennelijk is George niet alles vergeten.. Een verlangen naar vriendschap maakt zich opeens van hem meester. In plaats van naar het kerkepad te gaan besluit hij het tuinpad op te lopen. Bij de zijdeur gaat hij met z'n armen over elkaar tegen de muur staan wachten. Boukje heeft nu alle was in de wasmand gelegd. Ze neemt de mand in haar armen en draait zich om. Even schrikt ze als ze George tegen de muur van het huis ziet staan maar herstelt zich snel.  
'Ah George is het niet ?' vraagt Boukje vriendelijk en komt naast hem staan.  
'Well, you're in luck George..'  
'Luck ?'  
'Ja, want we zouden net gaan theedrinken..'  
Luck ? Lucky George ? George z'n gedachten dwalen af. Dan bemerkt hij dat Boukje een schelpenketting draagt. Hij neemt deze in z'n handen. _Gave it to me... Gave it to me..._ klinkt een meisjesstem in z'n hoofd. _Nothing to me... Nothing to me...  
_klinkt nu z'n eigen stem.  
'Hallo wakker worden, George..' lacht Boukje.  
'What ?' doet hij afwezig.  
George blijkt de schelpenketting iets te stevig te hebben vastgehouden. Een paar schelpjes zijn gebroken.  
'Sorry..' verontschuldigt George zich.  
'Ach, geeft niet hoor. Ik maak wel weer een nieuwe.' zegt Boukje geruststellend. 'Kom je mee, theedrinken ?'  
'Sure..'  
George neemt plaats in de woonkamer terwijl Boukje naar de keuken gaat om de thee en de koek te halen. De moeder van Gerben, bij wie Boukje op kamers woont, fluistert:  
'Is dat niet die jongen waar Gerben mee gevochten heeft..?'  
'Oh ja, dat is waar ook.'  
'Is dat wel vertrouwd ?' klinkt moeder Zonderland bezorgd. 'Ze zeggen toch dat hij in de war is ?'  
'De dokter heeft verteld dat we het hem een beetje naar de zin moesten maken.' antwoordt Boukje. 'Hem een beetje thuis te laten voelen in ons dorp.'  
Boukje wil hier best een steentje aan bijdragen.  
'Gerben had een een flauwe opmerking gemaakt waar hij niks van verstond, daarom had hij hem moeten we hem maar niet kwalijk nemen..' vindt Boukje.  
Ze neemt het dienblad met de thee en de Friese koek mee naar de woonkamer. Voor George schenkt ze de thee in een mok. Hij doet een beetje schouderophalend als Boukje hem de mok aanreikt.  
'Het is een heet drankje ?' vraagt hij.  
'Ja uiteraard, je hebt toch wel eens thee gedronken in Engeland ? Daar komt het gebruik vandaan !'  
'Sure..' zegt George.  
'Of heb je liever bier..?'  
'Als dat zou kunnen..'  
'Dan moet je in de kroeg wezen..'  
George lacht. Hij blijft toch liever hier..  
Tijdens het theedrinken vermaakt Boukje George met allerlei anekdotische verhalen uit het kwajongensstreken van Hielke en Sietse spreken hem erg aan. Vooral de verhalen waarin de politieagent van het dorp het moest ontgelden doen George glimlachen. Het verbaast hem wel dat men het gezag zo durft te tarten. Aan de andere kant vindt hij het ook wel amusant. Op een gegeven moment vraagt Boukje:  
'Wat deed je eigenlijk voor werk ?'  
'Actually, I was a tax collector..'  
'Belasting ophaler ? Echt waar ? Dat had ik nou nooit achter je gezocht. Eerder een sportman of een militair..'  
Boukje vindt het eigenlijk reuze komisch.  
'What ?' vraagt George lachend.  
'Dan ben je eigenlijk nooit populair.. Alhoewel ? Als jij in het dorp de belasting komt innen betalen ze meteen..! Ha ha ha ! Anders ik wel..!'  
George vindt het lachen van Boukje erg aanstekelijk. Sinds een lange tijd heeft hij niet zoveel plezier gehad.  
'Zal ik eens bij het gemeentehuis informeren of ze nog een belasting inspecteur nodig hebben ?' giechelt Boukje. 'Kun je de wanbetalers van het dorp eens met een bezoek vereren..!'  
Boukje slaat George van genoegen tegen de schouder. Al deze joligheid is nieuw voor George. Hij zou Boukje wel willen knuffelen maar houdt zich in. Dan wordt het tijd voor George om op te stappen. Bij de deur neemt hij afscheid en bedankt vriendelijk voor het gezellig samen zijn.  
'Can I call on you again ?' vraagt hij.  
'Ja hoor.'  
'Wanneer ?'  
'Om half 4 s'middags drinken we altijd thee dus wat mij betreft mag je morgen weer komen..'


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel: De Kameleon en het raadsel van de Geheimzinnige man  
Auteur: Boukje  
Genre: Crossover fantasy, romance  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Karakters in dit verhaal zijn eigendom van Uitgeverij Kluitman en de BBC  
**

Na dit vrolijke middagje bij Boukje en haar tante besluit George die avond z'n excuus aan Grietje aan te bieden voor zijn ruwe gedrag die middag. De Dokter prijst hem voor deze nobele geste.  
'Wel Grietje wat zeg je daarop ?'  
Wat stroef geeft Grietje antwoord.  
'Ach je moet het haar maar niet kwalijk nemen.' zegt de Dokter als Grietje de kamer verlaten heeft. 'Ze is wat verstandelijk beperkt.'  
'A simpleton ? Zoiets vermoedde ik al.'  
'Je hebt haar in ieder geval getoond dat je ook manieren hebt. En wat heb je allemaal in het dorp beleefd vandaag ? Je bleef nogal lang weg..?'  
'Ik geloof dat ik vrienden gemaakt heb.' vertelt George trots. Hij is de Dokter als een vaderfiguur gaan beschouwen en wil dit wel met hem delen.  
'Ah dat is mooi George. En je zult in dit dorp nog vele vrienden maken, voorspel ik. Wie zijn het ?'  
'Boukje Zonderland en haar moeder.'  
'Ah maar dat is niet haar moeder maar haar tante. Boukje is een nichtje van Gerben, de man waarmee je gevochten hebt.'  
'Oh..' klinkt George opeens teleurgesteld. 'One can choose his friends but not his family..'  
'Gerben is een geschikte kerel George, als je hem beter leert kennen. Altijd bereid om iemand te helpen. Sommige mensen storen zich soms aan z'n grappen maar hij heeft het hart op de goede plaats.'  
'Niet iemand die mij zou verraden ?' vraagt George.  
'Verraden ? Hoe bedoel je ?' lacht de Dokter. 'Hier in dit dorp zijn we eerlijk tegen elkaar en vertellen we elkaar de waarheid. Ik denk dat jij en Gerben nog vrienden zullen worden. Misschien kun je hem een keer helpen op de boerderij ?'  
'I'm not a farmer I'm afraid..' klinkt George weinig enthousiast.  
'Je hebt wel iets met dieren. Ik zal eens met Gerben gaan praten.'  
'Hmm.' bromt George een beetje weifelend.  
'Oh ja, het onderzoek naar je identiteit vordert niet erg. Er is nog niemand naar voren gekomen die je heeft herkend. Dat vind ik vreemd..'  
'I don't..'  
'Hoezo niet..?'  
'I have no-one..'  
'Hoe weet je dat zo zeker..?'  
'I just...know..'  
'Het kan natuurlijk zijn dat je geen familie meer _hebt_. We zouden graven moeten zien te vinden. Doch zolang we je naam niet weten kunnen we daar ook niet naar gaan zoeken. Zou je dat niet willen weten of je familie hebt gehad..?'  
'I'm going to bed..' reageert George. Hij heeft kennelijk geen zin deze discussie voort te zetten.  
'Welterusten George.' De Dokter kijkt hem wat argwanend na...

De volgende dag is George reeds vroeg uit de veren. Met een emmertje in de hand loopt hij naar de polderdijk om even later met 5 flinke karpers terug te keren.  
'Kijk eens Grietje, we eten vis vandaag..' zegt George vriendelijk als hij de keuken binnenstapt.  
'Tjonge wat een groters..!' reageert Grietje bewonderend.  
De Dokter komt ook even kijken.  
'Dat zijn flinke knapen George. Hoe heb je die gevangen zonder hengel ?'  
'Hengel ? Ik heb ze met m'n handen gevangen..'  
'Je handen..?'  
'Ja, kent u die truc niet ?' lacht George.  
George pakt een vis uit de emmer.  
'Kijk Grietje, zo doe je dat..'  
Met een mes snijdt hij de karper handig open en laat de ingewanden in de gootsteen glijden. De Dokter kijkt er met bewondering naar. Die George is toch een handige jongen. Zou hij wellicht commando zijn geweest, vraagt hij zich af, en bekend zijn met survival technieken ? George is niet veeleisend. Hij vraagt nooit om geld, doet af en toe een klusje en is met weinig tevreden. Zou hij een deserteur kunnen zijn ? Maar als dat zo was zouden ze z'n identiteit reeds via militaire archieven achterhaald kunnen hebben. Of zou hij bij het vreemdelingenlegioen hebben gezeten? Voorlopig blijft George een enigma.

Na het ontbijt gaat George het hout hakken voor de open haard. Als hij klaar is vraagt hij aan de Dokter:  
'Ik heb vanmiddag afgesproken om Boukje te bezoeken en omdat ik van plan ben haar het hof te maken wil ik haar graag een geschenk geven. Weet U misschien iets waarmee ik haar blij kan maken..?'  
Het hof maken ? Toe maar, denkt de Dokter. George laat er geen gras over groeien..  
'Wat zou je haar willen schenken ?' vraagt hij.  
'Hm.. een ketting ?' aangezien hij Boukjes halssieraad een beetje beschadigd heeft..  
'Een ketting ? Wacht ik zal je wat geld geven, dan kun je eens bij de juwelier langs gaan..'  
De Dokter haalt zijn portemonnee tevoorschijn en neemt er een bankbiljet uit en geeft het aan George. Deze kijkt er wat vreemd naar.  
'Dit stukje papier ? Dit is geld ?'  
'Ja George dat is geld.' lacht de Dokter. Hij zal toch niet zolang in de wildernis hebben geleefd ?  
George haalt z'n schouders op. De Dokter legt hem uit hoe hij moet lopen om bij de juwelier te komen. George gaat vervolgens richting het raadhuisplein. Als hij langs de etalage van een damesmodezaakje loopt valt zijn oog op een houten kralenketting. In de etalage hangen diverse kledingstukken gedecoreerd met allerlei accessoires zoals sjaaltjes, oorbellen, schoenen en tassen. Genoeg ideen voor geschenken, meent George. Hij gaat de winkel binnen en wijst de verkoopster wat hij graag wil hebben. Dan geeft hij haar het bankbiljet en wil de winkel verlaten.  
'Oh George..' roept de verkoopster hem terug.  
'What ?'  
'Je krijgt nog geld terug..'  
George loopt terug naar de toonbank De verkoopster pakt het wisselgeld uit de kassa en laat de munten in z'n handen glijden. George kijkt er verheugd naar.  
'Thanks..'  
'En die ketting zal ik die eens mooi inpakken ?' vraagt de verkoopster vriendelijk.  
'Sure..'  
George geeft de ketting weer terug waarna de verkoopster deze in stevig gekleurd papier pakt. Daarna gaat ze vervolgens nog met allerlei linten aan de gang. Het begint George wat te lang te duren en daarom kijkt hij maar wat om zich heen. Zijn blik kruist die van de 2e verkoopster die vriendelijk terugknikt. George kijkt wat verlegen opzij.  
'Nou daar zal Boukje wel blij mee zijn.' zegt de 1e verkoopster als ze eindelijk klaar is met het inpakken. Vervolgens doet ze het cadeau nog in een papieren draagtasje en geeft het George.  
'Thanks.' knikt George ietwat verlegen en verlaat de winkel.  
De verkoopsters kijken elkaar lachend aan. Wat een malle jongen !  
'Hij kent natuurlijk de waarde van het Nederlandse geld niet..' denkt de n.  
'Of hij had zo'n haast..' veronderstelt de ander.  
George heeft zo z'n eigen gedachten. Zou Boukje dat bedoeld hebben met _als jij de belastingen komt innen betalen ze meteen_ ? Want waarom gaf ze het geld dan terug ? Het is in ieder geval mooi meegenomen.. kan hij het de Dokter weer teruggeven of zal hij..? Nee, George besluit dat het beter is om eerlijk te zijn in plaats van de Dokter te bedriegen. Dat dit een goed besluit is blijkt later als de Dokter tegen hem zegt:  
'Hou het geld maar George, voor als je weer een ander geschenk wilt kopen. Maar je hebt natuurlijk geen portemonnee.'  
De Dokter loopt naar het bureau en pakt wat uit de lade.  
'Doe het hier maar in. Een beetje archasch misschien doch functioneel.'  
Het is een ouderwets type buidelzakje. George bedankt de Dokter er hartelijk voor en bergt het buideltje met geld in het nachtkastje van de logeerkamer. Het nachtkastje kan namelijk op slot en George steekt de sleutel bij zich. s' Middags is George in de tuin aan het werk. De Dokter heeft hem gevraagd de grond rondom de rozenstruik om te spitten. Hielke en Sietse varen met de Kameleon voorbij.  
'Ha die Sjors !' roepen ze vrolijk.'Wil je een keer mee met de Kameleon ?'  
'Vandaag niet..' antwoordt hij.  
'We kunnen je het meer laten zien. Het doolhof, het eiland, de boerderij van Jellema..'  
'Ik moet eerst dit karwei afmaken.' wijst George het aanbod af.  
'Straks dan ?'  
George stopt met spitten en kijkt Hielke en Sietse nu aan: 'Ik heb een afspraak met Boukje Zonderland..'  
'Oh ga je liever met een meisje lopen ..?' begrijpt de tweeling.  
'Yep.'  
'Maar zij mag ook wel mee hoor, Sjors !'  
'Andere keer misschien.' George gaat weer aan het werk en Hielke en Sietse varen door.  
Rond half 4 gaat George vol goede moed naar z'n eerste afspraakje. Bij de woning in de achterstraat aangekomen wordt hij hartelijk binnengelaten. Het eerste wat hij doet is zijn geschenk aanbieden. George begint met een plechtig klinkend:  
'Waar ik vandaan kom is het gebruikelijk, wanneer je een vrouw het hof maakt, haar een geschenk aan te bieden..'  
Het hof maken ? Goh wat romantisch, denkt Boukje en neemt het cadeau nieuwsgierig aan.  
'Ik hoop dat het in de smaak valt aangezien ik dat van jou gisteren een beetje beschadigd heb..' klinkt George wat bescheiden.  
'Je bent in dat leuke winkeltje geweest.' herkent Boukje de verpakking.  
Verwachtingsvol kijkt George toe als Boukje het papier verwijdert.  
'Hartstikke leuk, George.' zegt ze dankbaar als het geschenk een mooie ketting blijkt. 'Dank je wel.'  
Boukje geeft George uit dank een zoen op de wang. George lacht wat verlegen alsof hij een dergelijke affectie nog nooit van een famke ontvangen heeft. Boukje doet het halssieraad direct om.  
'Staat je mooi, Boukje.' zegt haar tante.  
George lacht, hij lijkt opgelucht nu z'n cadeau in de smaak blijkt te zijn gevallen.  
'In het verleden had ik ook een vriendin die reageerde maar lauw op mijn geschenken..' onthult hij.  
'Nou, dan was ze niet wijs..' vindt Boukje. 'Of was ze misschien verliefd op een ander ?'  
George kijkt even met een afwezige blik voor zich uit en zegt:  
'Perhaps..'  
Boukje gaat naar de keuken om de thee te halen. Terwijl ze de thee in de kopjes schenkt zingt ze een regel uit een popliedje:  
'_Hey you're my lucky guy without a reason why, don' understand_..'  
'Ben ik nu opeens een _lucky Guy_ in plaats van een _lucky George_ ?' informeert George.  
'Oh dat is een liedje en je weet hoe dat gaat, soms zit zo'n deuntje de hele dag in je hoofd..' verklaart Boukje.  
'Really ?'  
'Ja dat liedje gaat zo.' Boukje begint te zingen:  
'_Well, you've gotta be crazy baby to want a guy like me, you've gotta be out of your mind crazy_..'  
George lacht spottend: 'Dat is een liedje ?'  
Hij vindt het maar een suf nummer.  
'Nou ja..' reageert Boukje.'Ik vind het wel aardig..'  
'Welke sukkel heeft het geschreven ?' vraagt George.  
'Een Australir..' is het antwoord.  
George lacht weer spottend en zegt: 'Als ik een gedicht zou schrijven voor een meisje zou ik omschrijven hoe mooi haar ogen waren of hoe lief haar lach of.. '  
George kijkt Boukje verliefd aan.  
'..hoe je haar golft als een kudde geiten..'  
'Een kudde geiten..??' Boukje proest het uit van het lachen  
'It's from the bible actually.. De liederen van Salomo..' verduidelijkt George.  
'Je bedoelt het Hooglied ? Daar kan ik niet uit citeren, hoor.'  
'Ik wel.' zegt George en citeert vervolgens: '_Hoe lieflijk zijn je wangen_.._ Hoe sierlijk zijn je hals en je ketting_..'  
Boukje lacht proestend.  
George vervolgt: '_Als_ _een koord van karmozijn zijn je lippen. Je mond is betoverend als het rood van een granaatappel_..'  
Boukje proest het uit van het lachen. Ze vindt het eerder lachwekkend dan romantisch. Gelukkig is George niet beledigd en lacht hij met haar mee.  
'Weet je, _guy_..'  
'Ja ?' vraagt George.  
'..Betekent _jongen_ of _gozer _maar het is ook een jongensnaam. Het komt uit het Frans. Zal ik je _Guy _noemen..?' vraagt Boukje spontaan.  
George lijkt verrast maar hij twijfelt ook. Dan zegt hij:  
'Het is beter dan _George_..'  
'Ik vind George ook niet zo bij je passen. Het klinkt een beetje suf. Guy is kort en krachtig..' meent Boukje.  
'Die jongens uit het dorp kunnen George niet eens uitspreken.' vertelt George. 'Het klinkt als _shores_.'  
'Sjors.' verduidelijkt Boukje. 'Dat is _shores_ zonder e.'  
'Shors..? Sjors ? Ah..' begrijpt George.  
'Zal ik je dan maar _Guy_ noemen dan ?'  
George heeft er geen bezwaar tegen...  
Tijdens het theedrinken slaat George de Friese koek af. Hij heeft liever iets hartigs, een stuk worst bijvoorbeeld. Gelukkig is hij daarvoor bij de familie Zonderland aan het goede adres met een boer in de familie. Kennelijk houdt George ook van bordspelen en vermaken hij en Boukje zich die middag met een spelletje dammen aangezien Boukje het spel triktrak niet blijkt te kennen.

Als George later afscheid neemt zegt Boukje:  
'Bij ons is het ook gebruikelijk om geschenken te geven. Nu is het mijn beurt om jou wat te geven..'  
'Maar je hebt me al wat geschonken..'  
'Wat dan ?'  
'Een nieuwe naam..'  
'Oh ja dat kun je ook een geschenk noemen. Nou dan is het nu weer jouw beurt..'  
George wil weggaan maar bedenkt zich.  
'Voorlopig mag jij me alleen Guy noemen. Laat die anderen mij maar George noemen. Kunnen we dat afspreken ?'  
'Ok.'  
'Good.' George geeft Boukje een zoen op haar wang.  
'Voor 't geven van m'n nieuwe naam.' verduidelijkt hij.  
George knikt ten afscheid naar Boukje en loopt de straat uit. Boukje gaat weer in huis.  
_Well you've gotta be crazy baby to want a guy like me_.. Misschien was de tekst uit dat liedje zo gek nog niet.. George laat een sluw glimlachje zien als hij nog even omkijkt..


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel: De Kameleon en het raadsel van de Geheimzinnige man  
Auteur: Boukje  
Genre: Crossover fantasy, romance  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Karakters in dit verhaal zijn eigendom van Uitgeverij Kluitman en de BBC  
**

De volgende dag stelt de Dokter George aan iemand voor.  
'Dit is Professor Wolters, een geheugenexpert.'  
Wolters wil George een hand geven maar deze gaat met z'n armen over elkaar staan.  
'Een geheugenexpert ?' klinkt hij een beetje minachtend.  
'Wolters zou graag een paar testjes met je willen afnemen.' zegt de Dokter.  
'Wat voor testjes..?' vraagt George argwanend.  
'Als je even mee wilt gaan naar de spreekkamer..?' vraagt de Professor.  
Met tegenzin voldoet George aan het verzoek en loopt met Wolters mee. In de spreekkamer biedt de Professor hem een stoel aan. Verveeld zuchtend neemt George plaats. Wolters neemt plaats achter het bureau.  
'George..' begint hij.  
It's Guy actually, denkt George en laat daarbij een spottend lachje zien. Wolters vreest dat George hem niet erg serieus neemt.  
'..Ik wil je eerst de inktvlekken test afnemen.'  
De Professor laat George een afbeelding zien die veel weg heeft van een inktvlek maar waar je, als je je fantasie gebruikt, ook iets anders in zou kunnen zien.  
'Wat zie je bijvoorbeeld in deze afbeelding ?'  
'Wat zou ik er in moeten zien ?' doet George schouderophalend.  
'Zeg maar iets wat in je opkomt.'  
George zucht: 'Een blad van een boom ?'  
'En in deze afbeelding ?'  
'Eh.. 3 soldaten die in een bos staan te plassen..?'  
George vindt de test kennelijk maar onzinnig.  
Dan laat de Professor hem een foto van de Britse Koningin zien.  
'Wie is dit ?'  
'Een oude dame ?'  
Dan toont Wolters een foto van Prinses Diane.  
'En dit ?'  
'Een knappe vrouw.'  
'Ze is overleden.'  
'Oh ? Werkelijk ?' vraagt George verbaasd. Hij vindt het zeker jammer. 'Waaraan ?'  
'Ze is.. gedood.'  
'Door wie ?' vraagt George verontwaardigd.  
'..In een ongeluk.'  
'Een ongeluk ? Oh.' George lijkt gerustgesteld en vraagt: 'Was ze een Koningin ? Ze draagt een kroon.'  
'Dit zijn haar zoons.'  
De Professor toont een foto van de Prinsen William en Harry.  
'Leuke jongens.' reageert George. 'Wie van de 2 is nu Koning ? Die roodharige misschien ? Die blonde lijkt me een mietje..'  
Wolters zucht en laat een actie foto van David Beckham zien.  
'Ah, een voetballer..' klinkt het spottend. Met een minachtend gebaar keilt George de foto op de grond. Hij kijkt de Professor uitdagend aan. Heeft hij nog meer plaatjes voor hem ?  
'Herkent u dit ?'  
Het is een afbeelding van de kathedraal van Canterbury.  
'Canterbury, daar hebben ze Thomas Becket vermoord.' weet George.  
Wolters kijkt verrast op. George bemerkt het niet. Wellicht weet George meer over de vroegere engelse geschiedenis. Hij toont een foto met Jan Zonderland.  
'Wie is dit ?'  
George bekijkt de foto: 'A King ? Hij draagt een kroon.'  
'Het is Jan Zonderland.'  
'Wha'? Is het familie van Boukje ?' vraagt George spottend. Hij is wel ruwere methoden gewend om mensen aan het praten te krijgen.. De Professor besluit nog een afbeelding van een historische engelse vorst te laten zien en toont een foto met Henry VIII.  
'Wie is dit ?'  
'Een lelijke dikzak. Zeg, hoe lang gaat dit raadspelletje duren ?'  
'We doen dit voor je eigen bestwil..'  
'Ik bepaal zelf wel wat goed voor me is.' zegt George en wil opstaan.  
'Wacht even. We zijn nog niet klaar..'  
'Maar ik wel..' verklaart George.  
Hij pakt de stapel foto's en scheurt ze in stukken. George laat de snippers voor Wolters' neus op het bureau vallen. Daarbij kijkt hij de Professor uitdagend aan en zegt:  
'What ?' Dan verlaat hij de spreekkamer.  
De Dokter ziet George uit de spreekkamer komen en gaat de Professor eens vragen hoe het gegaan is.  
'Aan de ene kant neemt hij mij niet serieus aan de andere kant heb ik het idee dat hij de boel voor de gek houdt. En ten derde weet ik het niet.. Het lijkt me nogal een eigenwijze rakker. Een beetje _streetwise_.'  
'Ik heb al langer het vermoeden dat hij een criminele achtergrond heeft.' zegt de Dokter. 'De gegevens die we van hem hebben komen echter met geen enkel politiedossier overeen.'  
'Wellicht heeft hij uit handen van justitie weten te blijven ?' veronderstelt de Professor.  
'Dat is een mogelijkheid..'  
'Zijn houding was meteen al erg defensief.' gaat Wolters verder. 'Aan de andere kant heeft hij ook een bepaalde charme..'  
'Hij is momenteel een meisje uit het dorp _het_ _hof aan het maken_, zoals hij het noemt.'  
'Een nogal ouderwetse term voor zo'n jeugdig iemand..' vindt de Professor.  
'Dat vond ik eigenlijk ook..'

George is naar de woonkamer gelopen. Op de tafel ligt een stapeltje tijdschriften die Grietje uit de wachtkamer heeft gehaald met de bedoeling ze bij het oud papier te deponeren.  
'Nog meer plaatjes.' denkt George en bladert er een beetje door totdat zijn oog valt op een foto van een jonge vrouw met lang bruin haar die een witte jurk draagt. Ze kijkt nogal uitdagend lachend in de camera. George neemt het tijdschrift op en bekijkt de vrouw aandachtig. Het lijkt wel of de afbeelding hem emotioneert.. Dan hoort hij voetstappen op de gang. Vlug gooit hij het tijdschrift in de prullenbak en veegt een traan van z'n wang. De Dokter komt binnen.  
'George, je sessie was snel afgelopen..'  
George draait zich om.  
'Ik had geen zin meer in die suffe spelletjes.'  
'Spelletjes ? Dat was geen spel, maar een test om na te gaan in hoeverre je geheugen is aangetast..'  
'Ik zie het nut er niet van in.. en mijn geheugen is prima.'  
Enigszins ontdaan loopt George voor de Dokter langs de kamer uit.  
'George..?' De Dokter kijkt hem verbaasd na.

Boukje, die onderwijsassistente is, is die dag wat eerder klaar met haar werk en besluit naar het huis van de Dokter te lopen. Het is een mooie, zonnige dag en misschien heeft Guy zin in een wandelingetje. Ze belt aan en de Dokter doet open.  
'Kom je voor George ?' vraagt hij. 'Ik zal hem wel even roepen.'  
George verschijnt even later in de deuropening en gaat, zoals gewoonlijk, met z'n armen over elkaar staan. Tot zijn tevredenheid ziet hij dat Boukje zijn geschenk draagt.  
'Ah Boukje.' zegt hij. 'What can I do for you ?'  
'Wat kun je voor me doen ? Heb je zin in een wandelingetje langs het meer ?'  
'Dat zal niet gaan, ben ik bang.' doet George wat afwijzend.  
'Hoezo niet ?'  
'Ik moet nog het n en ander voor de Dokter doen..'  
Eigenlijk jokt George een beetje. Hij is het namelijk niet gewoon dat een meisje het initiatief neemt.  
'Nou dan ga ik wel alleen.' klinkt Boukje een beetje teleurgesteld en draait zich om.  
'Wait.' roept George haar terug.  
Boukje keert zich weer om en George komt vlak bij haar staan en zegt een beetje fluisterend:  
'Die klusjes kunnen misschien wel even wachten.. Wait 'ere.'  
George gaat weer naar binnen om de Dokter vertellen dat hij met Boukje een wandeling langs het meer wil maken en vraagt of hij wat appels uit de fruitmand mag meenemen. Hij stopt de appels in de binnenzak van z'n jeansjack en neemt een mesje uit de keukenla. Gearmd wandelen Boukje en George even later in de richting van de polderdijk.  
'Op de zolder van de school heb ik nog wat oude bordspelen gevonden.' vertelt Boukje. 'Dat spel triktrak zat er ook bij..'  
'Mooi kunnen we dat ook een keertje spelen..'  
Al pratend lopen ze via de ophaalbrug in de richting van de Woudaap. Hielke, Sietse en Louw varen in de Kameleon voorbij. 'Ha Sjors, Boukje !' roepen ze. 'Zin en een vaartochtje ?'  
'Zin in een vaartochtje ?' vraagt George aan Boukje.  
'Nee.' schudt Boukje haar hoofd.  
'Deze keer niet, jongens. Vandaag is Boukje liever bij mij..' antwoordt George met een knipoog. 'Some other time perhaps.'  
De Kameleonschippers varen verder om Kees op te halen.  
'Zouden die twee gaan trouwen ?' vraagt Hielke zich af.  
'Ze kunnen toch niet trouwen ?' meent Sietse. 'Ze weten toch niet wie George is ? Hij heeft geen identiteit. Zonder identiteit kun je niet trouwen.'  
'Dan zouden ze dus alleen kunnen gaan samenwonen ?' zegt Louw.  
'Dat doen wel meer jongeren. Maar of het iets voor Boukje is ?' is Sietse's reactie.  
'Misschien dat hij op een dag z'n geheugen weer terug krijgt en eindelijk weet wie hij is.' hoopt Hielke.  
Maar dat zag er voorlopig niet naar uit en zolang George geen identiteit heeft kan hij ook verzekeringen e.d. afsluiten. Voorlopig is hij bij de Dokter in goede handen want die behandelt hem kosteloos. Maar hoe de toekomst er voor hem en Boukje uit zal zien blijft vooralsnog in nevelen gehuld. Inmiddels heeft het stel een zonnig plekje tegen de glooiing van de dijk opgezocht en zijn ze gezellig naast elkaar gaan zitten. George biedt Boukje een appel en het mesje aan. Als Boukje de appel begint te schillen zegt George:  
'De schil verraad met wie je later zult huwen..De vorm van de krul stelt de eerste letter van diens naam voor..'  
'Oh ja ? Daar heb ik nog nooit van gehoord.' reageert Boukje. 'Als je een appel schilt wordt het meestal een _O_.'  
'Dan doe je iets niet goed..' meent George.  
'Stel nu dat ik verliefd ben op Hielke Klinkhamer.' begint Boukje. 'Een H of een K zou je nooit zo snel schillen.'  
'Oh jawel hoor.' beweert George. Hij doet het Boukje voor en produceert een schil die op een _h _lijkt.  
'Maakt het nog uit of het om de voor of de achternaam gaat ?' vraagt Boukje.  
'Het gaat meestal om de voornaam.' antwoordt George en denkt: Maar in mijn geval maakt dat dus niet uit.  
'Wie heeft dit eigenlijk bedacht ?' vraagt Boukje zich af. 'Het lijkt wel een grap van Gerben..'  
'Oh een hele slimme man.' beweert George terwijl hij een _G _weet te schillen.  
'En van welke geleerde is deze... liefdestheorie ?' wil Boukje weten.  
'Ehm.. dat is de theorie van Gis.. van_ Giz_..'_  
_'Van _Kiss_ ?'  
'Nee Giz. G.i.z.' spelt George.  
'Oh gekke naam. Zeker een nutty professor.' vindt Boukje. 'Is het een Australir ?'  
George lacht. Australi is kennelijk een land waar mafketels wonen. Ondertussen heeft hij een _b _geschild.  
'Een Nobelprijs voor de liefde zal hij nooit krijgen.' veronderstelt Boukje.  
George lacht weer geamuseerd.  
'Ik vind het maar een Gerbenesk verhaal.' zegt Boukje. 'Volgens mij ben je aangestoken door het Gerben virus.'  
George lacht: 'Wie weet.' en schilt een _o.  
_'De theorie houdt volgens mij ook geen stand.' meent Boukje. 'Je moet de letters wel met opzet schillen. Je doet het niet per ongeluk.'  
'Je moet het ook met je hart doen.' is George zijn weerwoord en heeft inmiddels een _u_ weten te produceren.  
Er liggen nu een b, een o, een u, een h en een g in het gras.  
'Dat lijkt nergens op, Guy.' vindt Boukje.  
'Zo wel.' zegt George en verwijdert de u en de h.  
'_Bog_ ? Dat betekent moeras of veen in het engels.'  
George lacht geheimzinnig en neemt een hapje van de appel.  
Wat zou _Bog_ te betekenen hebben ? Is Boukje in verraderlijk drijfzand verzeild geraakt ? Heeft George het achter z'n ellebogen en is hij niet te vertrouwen ? Toevallig weet ik dat George zeer trouw en toegewijd kan zijn and that's what counts, nietwaar..?


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel: De Kameleon en het raadsel van de Geheimzinnige man  
Auteur: Boukje  
Genre: Crossover fantasy, romance  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Karakters in dit verhaal zijn eigendom van Uitgeverij Kluitman en de BBC  
**

Grietje maakt de woonkamer aan kant terwijl de Dokter de krant leest. Dan bemerkt Grietje een tijdschrift in de prullenbak.  
H, wie heeft dat nu weer gedaan ? Ze neemt het damesblaadje uit de prullenbak en ziet de jonge vrouw in de witte jurk op de cover staan. Er staat nu een woord opgeschreven.  
'Lee-per..? Lee-perd..?' probeert Grietje te lezen.  
De Dokter kijkt op. 'Wat is dat, Grietje ?' vraagt hij.  
Grietje toont hem het blad. De Dokter bestudeert het woord dat er met dikke rode letters opgeschreven is.  
'_Leper_ dat is engels, het betekent _melaatse_.' legt Dokter aan Grietje uit.  
'Waar slaat dat nou weer op ?' vraagt Grietje zich af.  
'Dat zal George er wel opgeschreven hebben..' vermoedt de Dokter. 'Ik zal het hem eens vragen.'  
Hm vreemd, denkt de Dokter. Waarom zou hij vrouwen melaatsen noemen ? En wat een apart handschrift overigens. Het lijkt wel kaligrafie. Grietje wil het tijdschrift meenemen.  
'Nee, laat maar liggen.' zegt de Dokter. 'Dat bewaar ik nog even.'

Ondertussen zitten Boukje en George nog steeds in het gras van het uitzicht te genieten. Boukje heeft een elektronisch muziekapparaatje meegenomen en wil George een liedje laten horen van haar favoriete popgroep.  
'Ah.' zegt George. 'Je hebt dat muziekdoosje meegenomen waar je allerlei melodietjes uit tovert.'  
'Het is geen toverij het is..'  
'Whatever.. Laat maar horen.'  
Boukje reikt hem de oortelefoon aan en drukt op de speel knop. George houdt de oorknopjes vlakbij z'n oren en begint te luisteren naar de eerste klanken van het nummer _One _van U2. Een stem zingt hem vervolgens toe:  
_Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same  
Will it make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame  
You say...  
_'This is good.' zegt George bewonderend. 'I like the voice.'  
'Hij heet ook Bono Vox.'  
'Really ? Funny.' vindt George, hij heeft kennelijk nog nooit van U2 gehoord...  
'Dit is beter dan dat _Crazy_ lied ! Speel 't nog eens.'  
Boukje drukt op de terugspoel knop en George luistert weer van voren af aan.  
_Carry each other carry each other_.. neuriet George mee.  
'H wat was dat, speel eens terug..'  
Boukje spoelt het fragment terug. George luistert aandachtig.  
'Hij zong iets over _lepers_, speel het nog eens.'  
George beluistert vervolgens het volgende couplet:  
_Have you come her for forgiveness  
Have you come to raise the death  
Have you come here to play Jesus  
To the lepers in your head.._  
'Goed liedje, Boukje.' prijst George.'Wat bedoelen ze precies met dat _lepers in your head_ ?'  
'Ik denk dat ze bedoelen dat je de demonen in je hoofd moet genezen of verdrijven zoals Jezus de melaatsen genas.'  
'Really ? Interessant..' vindt George.'Ik zou je moeten bedanken voor dit geschenk.'  
'Ik heb het niet geschreven.'  
'Maar je hebt het me laten horen..' George geeft Boukje een zoen. Dan vertelt hij:  
'Ik heb een man gekend..'  
'Je hebt een man gekend ?' vraagt Boukje een beetje lacherig.  
'Ja ?'  
'Zo begint Gerben altijd als hij een gek verhaal gaat vertellen.' legt Boukje uit.  
'Gerben, je neef.'  
'Zo begint hij altijd een verhaal dat van A tot Z gefantaseerd is.'  
'Maar dit is geen fantasie verhaal.' verklaart George. 'Dit is echt.'  
'Oh ? Vertel.'  
'Die man die ik gekend heb noemde vrouwen melaatsen..'  
'Oh ja ? Waarom ?'  
'Om aan te geven dat ze onbetrouwbaar zijn..'  
'Had hij een hekel aan vrouwen ?'  
'Hij gaf er geen voorkeur aan..'  
'Misschien was z'n moeder wel een heks..' veronderstelt Boukje.  
George lacht: 'Wie weet..'  
'En wat voor ziekte had de man zelf ?' vraagt Boukje. 'De vogelgriep ?'  
George lacht weer geamuseerd: 'Dat is een goeie, die zal ik onthouden.. Laat me dat nummer nog eens horen..'  
Terwijl ze samen, ieder met een oordopje in, luisteren naar het lied _One_ neemt George de schil die op een h lijkt en maakt er een _l_ van. Deze legt hij voor de _b_.  
'Nu heb ik nog een U over.'  
Uit de andere appel schilt hij een 2.  
'En dat maakt U2 oftewel _you too_.'  
George laat Boukje een hapje van de appel nemen en kijkt haar verliefd aan.

De Kameleon vaart over het meer in de richting van het eiland  
'H kijk daar eens !' roept Kees opeens en wijst naar de polderdijk waar ze Boukje en George met elkaar zien zoenen.  
'Zouden die twee gaan trouwen ?'  
'Ze kunnen toch niet trouwen.' vertelt Sietse weer. 'Want de ware identiteit van George is onbekend en zonder identiteit kun je niet huwen.'  
'En als iemand hem wil adopteren ? En hem een nieuwe identiteit geeft ?' speculeert Kees.  
'Ik weet niet hoe ze dat zouden oplossen. Maar sommige jongeren gaan samenwonen, wellicht kunnen George en Boukje dat ook doen.' veronderstelt Hielke.  
'Ik heb liever een bruiloft met lekker veel eten..' vindt Kees.  
'Ze kunnen ook een feest geven zonder bruiloft.' meent Louw.  
'We moeten maar afwachten of Boukje met die George verder wil.' zegt Sietse. 'Ik vertrouw het niet zo..Wat weten we eigenlijk van hem ?'  
Niet veel eigenlijk.  
'Ik vind 'm wel een sympathieke gast.' is Hielke van mening.'Volgens de Dokter is hij een goed mens..'  
Inmiddels heeft de Kameleon het eiland bereikt en springen ze op de wal. Kees heeft z'n voetbal meegenomen en vormen ze 2 teams. Hielke en Sietse zijn Heerenveen, Kees en Louw spelen de Tottenham Hotspurs. Vanaf de walkant slaat George hun verrichtingen een beetje spottend gade.  
'H Boukje.' zegt hij wat jongensachtig.'Zullen we hen eens laten zien hoe 't moet ?'  
George staat op om naar de walkant te lopen en roept naar de Kameleonschippers:  
'Oi ! Hielke ! Sietse !'  
Vanaf het eiland ziet de tweeling George wenken.  
'George wil zeker dat we hem komen halen.' denkt Hielke. 'Misschien wil hij toch met Boukje een vaartochtje maken.'  
'We zijn net zo lekker aan het voetballen..' moppert Sietse.  
Met een beetje tegenzin vaart hij de Kameleon naar de polderdijk. George springt aan boord en helpt Boukje galant bij het instappen.  
'Naar het eiland, skipper.' beveelt George op gemoedelijke toon.  
'Niet het meer rond ?' vraagt Sietse.  
'No.' is het korte antwoord.  
Sietse geeft gas en zet koers naar het eiland.  
'We zagen jullie voetballen.' begint George.'Boukje en ik willen even met jullie meedoen. Dat vinden jullie toch niet erg..?'  
'Nee hoor.' antwoordt Sietse, hij is blij dat het partijtje niet onderbroken hoeft te worden.  
'Good !' lacht George.  
Op het eiland bepaalt George dat ze 2 teams zullen vormen. Boukje en hij tegen de 4 Kameleonschippers..  
'Dat winnen we vast..' meent Louw.  
Maar George lacht wat sluw.  
'Okay, dan mogen jullie beginnen.' zegt hij en werpt de bal naar Louw.  
Louw speelt de bal naar Kees. Plotseling springt George naar voren en duwt Kees ruw opzij en verovert de bal !  
'H George dat is vals !' roept Kees verontwaardigd.  
Maar George trekt zich er niks van aan. Hij pakt de bal en gooit die naar Boukje. Sietse kijkt Hielke vragend aan. Hielke haalt z'n schouders op. Denkt George misschien dat ze rugby leuker zullen vinden..? Boukje probeert ondertussen de bal in het gemproviseerde doel te trappen. Maar nu is het Louw die Boukje opzij duwt en de bal herovert !  
'Oi ! Blijf van m'n vriendin af !' roept George quasi pakt hij Louw bij de schouders en duwt hem tegen de grond. De bal is nu weer in George z'n bezit. Hij neemt de bal in z'n handen en duikt op het doel af. 1-0 voor team Zonderland !  
'Hoera ! Goal !' roept Boukje enthousiast. 'Well done, Guy..' Boukje applaudisseert.  
George is opgestaan en loopt op haar toe. Hij kijkt een beetje streng..  
'Je noemde me 'Guy'..' zegt hij zachtjes.  
'Oeps.. sorry..' verontschuldigt Boukje zich. Dat is toch niet zo erg ? Maar George lijkt daar anders over te denken..  
'H George.' onderbreekt Hielke het onderonsje. 'Heb je soms aan Rugby gedaan ..?'  
George kijkt Hielke vragend aan: 'What ?'  
'Rugby.' herhaalt Hielke.  
'Oh, noemen jullie dat zo..?'  
'Hoe noem jij 't dan ?'  
'A different ballgame..?' zegt George met een lachje en werpt de bal naar Hielke. Volgens George z'n spelregels mag team Klinkhamer weer beginnen. Sietse heeft ondertussen Louw en Kees gauw wat tactische aanwijzingen ingefluisterd. Hielke is nu aan de bal. Zal hij de bal naar Sietse gooien ? Dan lijkt het meer op handbal eigenlijk.. Sietse knipoogt naar z'n broer. Hielke begrijpt hieruit dat hij de bal bij zich moet houden. George staat namelijk al klaar om in de aanval te gaan. Sietse duikt naar voren en weet George tegen de grond te werken. Intussen dekken Louw en Kees Boukje zodat het meespelen haar wordt belet. Hielke heeft nu vrij spel en weet te scoren. 1-1 voor team Klinkhamer !  
'Ha ! Jullie beginnen het te leren..' prijst George, terwijl hij opstaat. Sietse lacht. Hoewel het voetballen nu meer op stoeien lijkt vinden de jongens het voor de verandering wel leuk. Na nog een tijdje geravot te hebben en het 4-3 voor team Klinkhamer staat vindt Boukje het welletjes. Terwijl de Kameleonschippers verder gaan met voetballen kijken Boukje en George nog even het eiland rond, waarbij George een aantal bijzondere planten weet aan te wijzen. Daarna varen ze met z'n allen weer terug naar de wal. Bij de polderdijk worden Boukje en George afgezet. Nagekeken door de jongens wandelen ze weer naar het dorp. Dan zegt Kees tegen z'n vrienden:  
'H, viel jullie dat ook op ? Boukje noemde George _kraai_ !'  
'Kraai ?' vraagt Hielke verbaasd. 'Dan zou het _cry_ moeten zijn. Dat is engels !'  
'Nou ja, het klonk als _kraai_..'  
'Volgens mij heb je het verkeerd verstaan, Kees.' spreekt Louw. 'Boukje zei _Guy_, dat betekent 'kerel' in het engels..'  
'Guy ? Ik dacht_ kraai_, omdat George een beetje boos keek. Alsof Boukje hem had uitgescholden !'  
'Keek George boos naar Boukje ?' vraagt Sietse verrast.  
'Misschien heb je het wel niet goed gezien, Kees !' meent Hielke.  
'Ja, je hebt 't ook verkeerd verstaan !' valt Louw Hielke bij.  
'Guy ? Zal dat misschien z'n echte naam zijn ?' vraagt Sietse zich af.  
'Dat zou betekenen dat George Boukje in vertrouwen heeft genomen..' speculeert Hielke.  
'Moeten we dit niet aan Zwart vertellen ?' vraagt Louw.  
'Misschien is het ook wel een koosnaampje..' veronderstelt Sietse.  
'Dan hoef je toch niet boos te kijken ?' zegt Kees.  
'Nou ja.' gaat Sietse verder. 'Je weet toch hoe dat gaat tussen geliefden ? Die plagen elkaar altijd een beetje..'  
Nadat ze tot deze conclusie zijn gekomen besluiten ze dit voorval te laten rusten.  
'Als we weer wat opvallends mochten opmerken kunnen we Zwart alsnog inlichten..' besluit Sietse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titel: De Kameleon en het raadsel van de Geheimzinnige man  
Auteur: Boukje  
Genre: Crossover fantasy, romance  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Karakters in dit verhaal zijn eigendom van Uitgeverij Kluitman en de BBC  
**

Na het avondeten doet Grietje de vaat. George komt even kijken.  
'Kom je me helpen ?' vraagt Grietje. 'Mooi.'  
Ze werpt George een theedoek toe.  
'Wat moet ik hiermee ?' vraagt hij.  
'De borden afdrogen natuurlijk.'  
'Nee, dat is meisjeswerk.' zegt George.'Dat doe ik niet, sorry.'  
Hij is meer genteresseerd in de radio die op de keukentafel staat. Dit apparaat is hem al eerder opgevallen maar toen kwam er muziek en gezang uit of iets wat daarvoor door moest gaan. Nu komen er stemmen uit het donkere kastje. Wat ze zeggen kan hij niet verstaan omdat er Fries gesproken wordt. Waar zouden die stemmen vandaan komen ? vraagt hij zich af. Via die draad misschien die in de muur is bevestigd ? Zal die ijzeren pen misschien ook een bepaalde functie hebben ? George besluit z'n charme in de strijd te werpen en het Grietje te vragen.  
'Zeg Grietje.' begint hij. 'Waar komen die stemmen vandaan ?'  
Die stemmen vandaan ? Uit de radio natuurlijk !  
'Well ?' Zou Grietje hem niet verstaan hebben ?  
'Hm ? Uit het dorp ?'  
Het dorp ? Nee, een studio natuurlijk.  
'Well ? Weet je het al ?'  
'Wat weet ik ?'  
'Waar die stemmen vandaan komen ?'  
'Je weet toch wel wat een radio is ?' vraagt Grietje verbaasd.  
'No.' klinkt George oprecht.  
'Ben je dom of zo ?'  
'Ontzettend dom.' geeft George toe en gaat vlak bij haar staan.'Maar jij lijkt me een ontzettend slim meisje.' zegt George een beetje vleiend. 'Well, ga je het me nog vertellen ?'  
Grietje haalt haar schouders op.  
'Jij weet het ook niet h ?'  
Grietje weet het wel, een beetje, maar hoe zegt ze dat in het engels ?  
'Die stemmen komen door de lucht.'  
Om het te verduidelijken maakt Grietje een gebaar met haar hand in de lucht.  
'De air.'  
'Door de lucht ? Is het magie ?' vraagt George.  
Die stemmen komen toch duidelijk uit het kastje.  
'Het zijn golven.' Grietje maakt met haar hand een golvende beweging.  
'Weevs, radio weevs.' zegt Grietje in gebroken engels.  
'Ze gaan via die antenne.' wijst Grietje. Onlangs heeft ze op tv een uitleg over de werking van een radio toestel gezien.  
Ah, die ijzeren pen heeft dus toch een functie, begrijpt George. Hij houdt z'n hand ervoor maar dat heeft kennelijk geen invloed. Maar als hij aan het ding gaat draaien ontstaat er geruis. H, hij kan die golven dus toch onderbreken. George bestudeert het doorzichtige schermpje waar cijfers achter te zien zijn en draait aan de knop aan de zijkant van de radio.  
'H, laat staan.' roept Grietje een beetje boos. 'Je draait de zender weg !'  
'Oh, sorry.' verontschuldigt George zich en draait de knop weer terug naar het gesprek. George ziet hoe daarbij een pijltje achter het schermpje op en neer beweegt.  
'Ik wil straks naar een hoorspel luisteren..' verklaart Grietje.  
'Wat voor nut heeft het eigenlijk om naar een gesprek te luisteren van mensen die je niet kunt zien ?' vraagt George zich af.  
'Je kunt toch beter met mij praten ? Mij kun je zien. Waar hebben ze het eigenlijk over ?'  
Daar begrijpt Grietje ook niet veel van, het is namelijk een politiek praatje. Dus zegt ze:  
'Ze hebben het over koken, recepten en zo.'  
'Really ? Interessant..' Het lijkt George juist verre van interessant. 'Kunnen ze ons ook horen ?'  
'Nee natuurlijk niet, we zitten toch niet in een studio ?'  
'Een studio ? Wat is dat ?'  
Wat is die George een domme gozer, zeg ! meent Grietje.  
Omdat Grietje geen antwoord geeft bedenkt George zelf een mogelijke verklaring: Een studio is kennelijk een ruimte waar men met elkaar kan communiceren. Toch ontgaat hem het nut om dit gesprek te moeten horen en daarom vraagt hij Grietje:  
'Waarom mogen wij meeluisteren ? Is dat niet een beetje luistervinkje spelen ?'  
'Omdat het uitgezonden wordt.' zegt Grietje.  
George heeft het antwoord niet verstaan maar hij vermoedt dat Grietje bedoelt dat er toestemming voor gegeven is.  
'Als je het allemaal zo precies weten wil moet je het maar aan Boukje vragen.' zegt Grietje tenslotte.'Die is een juf.'  
'Een juf ?'  
'Ja ze geeft les. Tietsjing' probeert Grietje een moeilijk engels woord te zeggen.  
'Ah a teacher.' begrijpt George. Daar had hij al zo'n vermoeden van daar Boukje op een school werkt.  
Op dat moment komt de Dokter binnen:  
'George je bent hier ? Help je Grietje met de afwas ?'  
'Dacht 't niet.' klaagt Grietje.'Hij steekt geen poot uit. Stelt alleen maar domme vragen..'  
'Oh ?' reageert de Dokter, wat zal Grietje precies bedoelen ? Hij richt zich tot George:  
'Kan ik je dan even onder 4 ogen spreken, George ?'  
De Dokter klinkt wat schoolmeesterachtig. Wat zou hij van hem willen ? Met enige tegenzin loopt George met de Dokter mee naar de woonkamer. Daar ligt het tijdschrift met de dame in de witte jurk op de voorplaat op de tafel  
'Wat heeft dit te betekenen, George ?' vraagt de Dokter naar het damesblaadje wijzend.  
George haalt z'n schouders op.  
'Heb jij dat geschreven ?' probeert de Dokter nogmaals.  
George neemt zijn defensieve pose aan en gaat met z'n armen over elkaar staan.  
'I might have..'  
'Je bent een meisje uit ons dorp het hof aan het maken, zoals jij het noemt. Misschien maak ik me wel een beetje zorgen..'  
'Dat is absoluut niet nodig.' beweert George.  
'Waarom niet ?'  
George zucht: 'Omdat ze eerlijk tegen me is en oprecht, ik kan een normaal gesprek met haar voeren en zij beantwoordt mijn affecties..'  
_Beantwoordt mijn affecties_ ? Het lijkt wel een term uit de 19e eeuw !  
'En je vorige vriendin deed dat niet ? _Je affecties beantwoorden _?'  
George reageert hier niet op.  
'Ze heeft je bedrogen ?' informeert de Dokter in een poging achter George z'n geheim te komen.  
George laat echter geen enkele emotie blijken. Hij denkt:  
Bedriegen noemt hij dat. Het was toch wel iets ingewikkelder..  
'Can I go now..?' vraagt hij.  
'Goed je mag gaan..'  
George verlaat de kamer. De Dokter meent dat het beter is om hem niet al te veel onder druk te zetten, dat zou alleen maar averechts kunnen werken. Hoe sprak Grietje het woord _leper_ uit ? Als _leperd_ ? Misschien is onze vriend George wel een handige leperd, denkt de Dokter. En weet hij veel meer dan hij los wil laten. De Dokter besluit het tijdschrift nog maar even te bewaren en legt het in een bureaula als George weer binnenkomt.  
'I .. have a request..' begint hij aarzelend.  
'A request ? Zeg het maar.'  
'Ik heb behoefte aan fysieke arbeid..'  
'Wil je een keer naar een sportschool ?' vraagt de Dokter.  
Sportschool ?  
'Ik kan je er eventueel brengen met de automobiel.'  
Automobiel ? Dat benauwde ijzeren koetsje dat vanzelf rijdt ? Misschien vandaar de naam ? _Automobiel_. Nee liever niet, denkt George.  
'Ik zou liever willen paardrijden. U heeft een keer gezegd dat ik een keer bij die Gerben mocht komen helpen en aangezien die ook een paard heeft dacht ik.. Ik begin me namelijk een beetje te vervelen..'  
'Ah, je krijgt zin om te gaan werken. Dat is een goed teken, George.' spreekt de Dokter verheugd. 'Ik zal eens met Gerben praten. Die heeft er vast geen bezwaar tegen als je hem een keer komt assisteren.'  
George lacht tevreden. De Dokter is gelukkig coulant en begripvol...


	7. Chapter 7

**Titel: De Kameleon en het raadsel van de Geheimzinnige man  
Auteur: Boukje  
Genre: Crossover fantasy, romance  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Karakters in dit verhaal zijn eigendom van Uitgeverij Kluitman en de BBC  
**

De volgende dag kan George reeds bij Gerben aan de slag. Te voet gaat hij op weg naar de boerderij van Jellema. Als hij in de buurt van de Woudaap komt ziet hij een jongen langs de walkant zitten. Hij herkent hem als Kees, het vriendje van Hielke en Sietse. Hij heeft een stok met een draad eraan in z'n hand. Die draad hangt in het water. Is Kees aan het vissen en is die stok nu een hengel ? George loopt de dijk af om te kijken of Kees al wat gevangen heeft.  
'Kees is het niet ?' vraagt hij.  
Kees kijkt over z'n schouder en herkent George.  
'Heb je al wat gevangen, Kees ?' George kijkt in de emmer. 'No.'  
George loopt langs de walkant en kijkt in het water. Dan gaat hij in het gras liggen. Wat is hij van plan ? vraagt Kees zich af. George heeft z'n mouw opgestroopt en voelt met z'n arm in het water. Wil hij de temperatuur van het water controleren ? Kees haalt zijn schouders op en kijkt weer geconcentreerd naar z'n dobber. Naast zich hoort hij op een gegeven moment gespetter van water. Kees slaat er geen acht op, die George doet maar. Dan hoort Kees een doffe klap. George komt naar hem toelopen en gooit een snoek in z'n emmertje.  
'Dat is er alvast n.' zegt George vriendelijk terwijl hij gemoedelijk z'n hand op Kees z'n schouder legt.  
'Succes Kees.'  
George loopt de dijk weer op. Kees kijkt met verbazing in de emmer. Hoe flikte hij 'm dat ? Kees kijkt George verbaasd na.  
Op de boerderij van Jellema aangekomen staat Gerben reeds te wachten. Naast hem staat het zwarte renpaard Andries.  
'Ik heb meteen al een karweitje voor je, George !' roept hij. 'Als je op Andries wilt rijden zal hij eerst nieuw schoeisel moeten hebben. Je zult weer terug moeten lopen naar het dorp. Klinkhamer weet ervan.'  
George heeft er geen bezwaar tegen om die route nogmaals te gaan.  
Gerben geeft hem de leidsels aan en George loopt het erf af. Als hij weer langs de Woudaap komt ziet hij Kees nog steeds langs de walkant vissen. Zal hij al wat gevangen hebben ? George lacht wat spottend. Kees hoort het geluid van naderende paardenhoeven en kijkt over z'n schouder achter zich.  
'Al wat gevangen, Kees ?' vraagt George.  
'Ja al twee stuks !' Kees tilt twee keer dezelfde snoek uit de emmer. George lacht. Hij heeft het gerust in de gaten. Opeens bedenkt hij iets.  
'Zeg Kees, als jij het paard even bij Klinkhamer brengt zal ik nog een paar vissen voor je vangen..'  
'Echt ?' vraagt Kees.  
'Sure.'  
Kees komt de dijk oplopen en neemt de leidsels van George over.  
'Nu ben je een echte schildknaap.' zegt George. 'Ik zou je zo in dienst nemen.'  
Kees lacht wat verlegen en loopt met het paard naar de smederij. George weet ondertussen nog een karper en een snoek te vangen. Hij doet de vissen in de emmer en klopt bij de molen op de deur. Dijkstra doet open.  
'Komt U met vis venten ?' vraagt deze wat nors.'Aan de deur wordt niet gekocht!'  
'Pardon ?' vraagt George. 'Deze zijn voor Kees.' legt hij uit.  
'Kees ? Waar is die knaap ? Hij moet dadelijk naar school.'  
'Hij zat te vissen. Ik heb hem even geholpen.' vertelt George.  
'Jij bent George is het niet ?' Dijkstra kijkt hem wat onderzoekend aan.  
'Yes.' antwoordt George ietwat gergerd en duwt het emmertje in Dijkstra's handen. 'Heeft U vanavond toch nog wat te eten..'  
'En waar is Kees ?' wil Dijkstra weten.  
'Naar het dorp. Hij komt zo wel terug.'  
'Hm.' bromt Dijkstra en gaat de molen weer binnen..  
Wat een onbeleefd heerschap denkt George als hij de dijk weer oploopt. Bij de smederij aangekomen blijkt Kees er niet te zijn. Klinkhamer is ondertussen al bezig het paard te beslaan. George besluit buiten te wachten tot de smid klaar is. Met z'n armen over elkaar leunt hij tegen het hekje voor de smederij als veldwachter Zwart een praatje met hem komt maken. Zwart kletst een beetje over koetjes en kalfjes en vraagt George hoe het met hem gaat en of het leven in het dorp hem bevalt. George maakt op Zwart een wat verveelde indruk.  
'Ben je wel eens in Canterbury geweest ?' vraagt Zwart op een gegeven moment.  
George kijkt Zwart aan en zegt: 'No.'  
'Je wist wel dat Thomas Becket daar vermoord is.'  
'Really ? Dat weet iedereen.'  
'De meeste mensen hier herinneren zich eerder de moord op president Kennedy..'  
George zucht: 'Ik niet.'  
Zwart hoort in de verte het geluid van een motorfiets.  
'Je bent genteresseerd in paarden ?' vraagt hij. 'Men dacht dat je eerder van de motorcross zou houden gezien de kleding die je droeg..'  
De motorrijder passeert de smederij.  
'No, ik rijd liever paard.' antwoordt George zuchtend. Paarden maken niet zo'n herrie..  
Zwart krijgt de indruk dat George niet zo van z'n vragen gediend is.  
'En de plannen die je met Boukje hebt, zijn die serieus ?'  
'Hoezo ?' George kijkt de veldwachter verstoord en verbaasd aan, 'Bent U haar vader ?'  
'Nee..'  
'Waar bemoeit u zich dan mee ??'  
Nou ja, denkt Zwart. Ook snel op z'n teentjes getrapt.  
Maar de gerriteerde uitdrukking op George z'n gezicht is alweer verdwenen.  
'Boukje wilde al een baantje voor me regelen op het gemeentehuis. Als belastingophaler..'  
'Belasting ophaler ?' vraagt Zwart verbaasd.  
'Yeah, Boukje meende dat als ik m'n charme in de strijd zou werpen de wanbetalers gewillig zouden betalen..'  
'Uw charme ?' klinkt Zwart spottend.  
'Ja, of dacht U soms dat ik die lui in elkaar zou gaan slaan ?'  
Dan komt Klinkhamer met Andries naar buiten. George bestijgt direct het paard en wil er vandoor gaan.  
'Je zult nooit met Boukje kunnen trouwen zolang je identiteit een probleem is.' zegt Zwart.  
'Voor mij is het geen probleem.'  
'Voor Boukje misschien wel.'  
'Ik zal het haar vragen.'  
George geeft Andries de sporen en galoppeert naar de boerderij. Zwart en Klinkhamer kijken hem na.  
'Wat maakt U nou van hem?' vraagt Zwart aan Klinkhamer.  
'Het lijkt me wel een geschikte kerel.' antwoordt Klinkhamer. 'En mocht hij iets uithalen wat ons niet aanstaat zullen we het hem wel laten merken..'  
'Hmm.' bromt Zwart. Hij zal George voorlopig oplettend in het oog houden..

Die dag helpt George Gerben met allerlei karweitjes. Zo moet de afrastering voor de schapen vervangen worden. De twee mannen maken er een wedstrijdje van wie het snelst een paaltje in de bodem weet te slaan. Al gauw blijkt dat ze fysiek even sterk zijn. Gerben vermaakt George ondertussen met allerlei anekdotische verhalen, al of niet waar gebeurd.  
'In het verleden is hier een boer geweest,' begint Gerben. 'Die was zo gierig dat ie oud beschimmeld brood bij de bakker kocht om aan z'n knecht te geven! Het vlees wat die knecht op z'n bord kreeg moest hij met een vergrootglas zoeken. De borden en bekers werden niet afgewassen met schoon water maar diende je zelf schoon te likken. Maar 't ergste was dat de knecht, die niet erg snugger was, staande moest slapen!'  
'Dacht hij soms dat hij een paard was?' lacht George spottend en voegt er aan toe: 'Er is niets op tegen om zonder luxe te leven, daar wordt je hard van!'  
'Maar zou jij beschimmeld brood willen eten??' vraagt Gerben verbaasd.  
'No.. Ik heb liever gestoofd wildbraad en goede wijn!'  
'Zo dacht Karel er ook over..' gaat Gerben verder. 'Die at zich kogelrond. Tijdens een enkele maaltijd verdwenen er hele stukken gerookte ham in z'n keelgat! Dat spoelde hij weg met vele liters bier.. Daarna bezondigde hij zich aan een gros gebraden kippenboutjes! Het vet liep langs z'n kin terwijl hij alles smakkend naar binnen werkte. De kippenboeren hadden niet te klagen met zo'n goeie klant. Karel kreeg echter problemen met z'n gezondheid, trappen lopen begon een probleem te worden. Hij moest met een takel naar z'n slaapvertrek worden gehesen. Gelukkig was z'n bed van steen anders was hij er door gezakt! 's Morgens rolde hij dan de trap af om beneden te komen. Het was moeilijk voor hem om een baan te vinden daarom is hij later maar voetbal geworden..'  
George lacht, Gerben is minstens zo geestig als die grappenmaker die hij destijds op z'n verjaardagspartijtje had uitgenodigd. Alleen moet het niet te mal worden want dan begint het George te vervelen. Verlangend kijkt hij naar het paard Andries, dat even verderop in de wei staat.  
'Zeg George.' vraagt Gerben. 'Wat deed jij eigenlijk voor werk?'  
George antwoordt hem niet maar denkt: Het laatste wat ik mij herinner voordat ik hier kwam was dat ik op een paard reed..  
Gerben ziet hem wat dromerig naar het dier kijken.  
'Je werkte vroeger met paarden?' raadt hij. 'Straks mag je even een ritje maken maar eerst moeten we de schapen terughalen!'  
Met de praam varen ze even later naar het weiland waar de schapen staan.  
"Jammer dat de jongens van Klinkhamer vandaag naar school moesten.' klaagt Gerben. 'Anders hadden ze ons kunnen helpen met hun boot.'  
Gelukkig heeft hij vandaag een sterke hulp. Ook al zegt George zelf niet veel. Nou ja denkt Gerben, dan moet ik maar voor twee praten!

Terwijl Gerben en George de schapen naar hun plek aan de polderdijk terugbrengen besluit Boukje de theorie van Giz aan wetenschappelijke toets te onderwerpen. Ze schilt een appel, die ze nodig heeft voor een te maken appeltaart, en laat de schillen op de keukentafel vallen. De eerste schil lijkt de vorm van een G te hebben. de volgende lijkt meer op een S of een Z, een ander op een I. Het lijkt er veel op dat de schillen voornamelijk krulvormig neervallen. Zou die geleerde op een dag ontdekt hebben dat de schillen z'n eigen naam vormde? vraagt Boukje zich af. Als Moeder Zonderland nieuwsgierig in de keuken komt kijken vraagt ze:  
'Wat ben je aan het doen famke?'  
Boukje legt uit wat de theorie van Giz is.  
'De vorm van de appelschil toont een letter. De eerste letter van de naam van de man die je zult huwen.' verklaart Boukje.'Tenminste dat is de theorie..'  
Moeder Zonderland moet er hartelijk om lachen.  
'Wie heeft je dit verteld? Gerben misschien?'  
'Nee..George..' bekend Boukje een beetje blozend.  
'Dat is natuurlijk een bakerpraatje. George heeft je wat op de mouw gespeld!'  
'Nou ja..' Boukje voelt zich een beetje onnozel.  
'En dat moet een G voorstellen? Een G van George? Volgens mij vormen de letters het woord GIS, dat staat voor _gissen._'lachtMoeder Zonderland nuchter. 'Je moet dus gissen naar de naam van je toekomstige echtgenoot!'  
Ze geeft Boukje een knuffel. Ze heeft het kennelijk flink te pakken..

Gerben kijkt bewonderend naar George die met Andries in het weiland aan het ravotten is. Gerben vindt George een uitstekend ruiter.  
'Je moet wedstrijden gaan rijden ! Kun je geld verdienen !' roept hij.  
George geeft Andries de sporen en springt over de sloot. Gaat hij er met het paard vandoor ?  
'H George niet te ver gaan hoor !' roept Gerben hem na.  
Maar George hoort het niet. Wel een uur lang blijft hij weg en jaagt met Andries door de polder. Ondertussen spelen allerlei gedachtes door z'n hoofd. Het valt hem op hoe vlak het land is, nergens een bos te bekennen of een ommuurde stad in de verte. Hij moet toch ver van huis zijn.. De mensen hier zijn vriendelijk en behandelen hem met respect. Ze zijn hem in ieder geval niet vijandig gezind. Behalve die schout dan, die doet wat achterdochtig. En dan te bedenken dat hij in feite hetzelfde beroep uitoefende.. George lacht spottend en sluw tegelijk en spoort Andries weer aan. Met de molen als herkenningspunt vindt hij de boerderij van Jellema weer terug. In de stal verzorgt hij het paard als Gerben komt kijken.  
'Zie je Gerben, ik heb je paard weer teruggebracht.'  
Gerben knikt goedkeurend:  
'Mooi, het is tijd om te schaften.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Titel: De Kameleon en het raadsel van de Geheimzinnige man  
Auteur: Boukje  
Genre: Crossover fantasy, romance  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Karakters in dit verhaal zijn eigendom van Uitgeverij Kluitman en de BBC  
**

Gerben nodigt George om in de keuken koffie te drinken. George heeft liever bier maar smult wel van de dikke boterhammen met plakken worst. Die boer en boerin en Gerben leven er maar goed van, denkt George als hij van de verse melk proeft. Nou ja ze werken er ook hard voor, heeft hij de indruk. Of zouden ze erg rijk zijn en veel land bezitten ? En die Gerben heet nog wel Zonderland. Arm zijn ze in ieder geval niet.  
De Dokter heeft Gerben gevraagd om voorzichtig te proberen het n en ander over George te weten te komen. Gerben besluit dat te doen door het vertellen van een, op het eerste gezicht maf verhaal:  
'Ik heb een man gekend..' begint hij.  
George weet inmiddels dat er nu een gek verhaal gaat komen en glimlacht al bij voorbaat.  
'..die reisde in een houten kast door tijd en ruimte..'  
George wacht geamuseerd af naar wat er komen gaat.  
'Wat ik al niet met die kerel heb meegemaakt..' gaat Gerben verder. 'Strijd geleverd met wezens van andere werelden, de Daleks, Cybermaten en we hebben heel wat te stellen gehad met de geheimzinnige Meester.. Lange tijd was ik de assistent van deze tijdreiziger. We zijn zelfs in het verleden geweest! Bij de slag van Hastings hebben we Willem de Veroveraar aan de overwinning geholpen! Zonder ons had ie Engeland nooit kunnen innemen!'  
'Is het waar?' vraagt George.  
'Geloof je me niet?' pareert Gerben. 'Kijk dan maar eens op het tapijt van Bayeux! Daar zie je een blauwe houten kast op afgebeeld met mij en m'n vriend de Dokter!'  
'Heette die kerel de Dokter?'  
'Ja zo noemde hij zich. Niemand wist eigenlijk z'n echte naam daarom noemde je hem maar de Dokter..Of Dokter Wie.'  
'Dokter Wie?'  
'Of de Dokter..'  
'Hm zoals de man waar ik logeer..'  
'Nou je 't zegt.. Ik zou maar eens bij hem op de zolder gaan kijken of er ook een blauwe houten kast staat..Als je er naar binnen ging bleek de ruimte groter dan je van buiten zou vermoeden. Daarom heette het ding ook TERDIR: tijd en relatieve dimensies in de ruimte.'  
George schudt z'n hoofd: 'Waar zijn je oorlogswonden Gerben? Genezen?'  
'Natuurlijk! Ik reisde immers met een Dokter? Ha ha ha!'  
Boer Jellema luistert vanachter z'n krant hoofdschuddend mee en merkt in het Fries op:  
'Ik denk dat George die serie wel kent, Gerben. Dat is al zo lang op de TV, hele generaties zijn ermee opgegroeid.'  
Maar dat is het 'm nu juist, denkt Gerben. George zou immers zijn geheugen kwijt zijn? En de Dokter had hem gevraagd dat geheugen eens uit te testen. Hoe zou George reageren als hij over een bekende Britse TV reeks zou gaan praten? Zal er bij George een lichtje opgaan? Maar kennelijk zegt het hem niks wat Gerben doet vragen:  
'Hadden jullie thuis geen televisie?'  
'Ik geloof het niet.' is George z'n reactie.  
'En hoe vermaakten jullie je dan? Met lezen?'  
'We speelden veel spelletjes toen ik klein was en mijn moeder kon mooie verhalen vertellen.'  
'Leeft je moeder nog, George?' vraagt vrouw Jellema belangstellend, die bezig is met de vaat.  
'No..' is het antwoord. Er valt een stilte en George kijkt een beetje somber naar opzij.  
Gerben en Jellema kijken de boerin aan, deze schudt haar hoofd ten teken George niet verder lastig te vallen met persoonlijke vragen. Gerben bedenkt zich opeens iets. Hij verlaat de keuken om even later terug te keren met een oude lederen jas over z'n arm, die hij heeft overgehouden uit de tijd dat hij een motorfiets bezat.  
'Kijk George, dit is misschien iets voor jou..'  
George past het wat versleten kledingstuk, het zit hem als gegoten.  
'Schenk je dit mij Gerben?' vraagt George een beetje verbaasd.  
'Natuurlijk!' klinkt Gerben joviaal. 'Je mag het wel houden, ik draag het toch niet meer. Beschouw het als een loon voor je werk vandaag.'  
George is maar wat blij met dit geschenk. Voor hem is het niet ongewoon om in plaats van geld, goederen te ontvangen..

Omdat George kennelijk van spelletjes houdt stelt Gerben voor om te gaan sjoelen.  
'Dat is wel een leuk gezelschapsspel, onze vroegere vorstin speelde het ook altijd graag..' weet Gerben.  
'Oh ja, werkelijk?' vraagt George en denkt: Dat kan nooit verkeerd zijn..  
Gerben haalt de sjoelbak te voorschijn en legt deze op de keukentafel. Hij toont George hoe je het spel speelt.  
'Het is de bedoeling dat je deze ronde houten schijven in n van de 4 vakjes weet te krijgen..'  
'En dan natuurlijk in de vakjes met het hoogste cijfer..' begrijpt George.  
Gerben laat de schijven met enige vaart over de houten bak glijden.  
'Wilhelmina, onze vroegere Koningin, speelde het spel vaak als ze boos was. Dan kon ze haar agressie kwijt..' vertelt Gerben. Met een driftige beweging laat hij de schijven over de houten bak gaan. George lacht..  
'Hoe weet je dat Gerben?' vraagt hij. 'Heb je haar gekend?'  
'Uiteraard..' fantaseert Gerben. 'Als ze hier in haar zomer residentie kwam logeren nodigde ze me dikwijls uit voor een partijtje sjoelen. Maar ik vergat wel eens m'n klompen bij de voordeur uit te doen en dan werd ze een beetje boos daar ik het tapijt dan bevuilde. Dan gaf ze me een standje..'  
George lijkt dit verhaal van Gerben voor zoete koek te slikken maar als Jellema nee schuddend naar hem knipoogt begrijpt hij dat Gerben hem maar wat op de mouw spelt. Die Gerben mag dan wel een joviale kerel zijn, hij zit ook vol met kletspraatjes. Nou ja, had de Dokter hem daarvoor niet gewaarschuwd? Gerben had wellicht ook zijn goede kanten, zo vocht hij tenminste terug die keer dat hij hem neersloeg. Een dergelijke vechtersmentaliteit spreekt George wel aan.

Dan wordt het tijd voor George om op te stappen. Bij de keukendeur nemen ze afscheid.  
'Het is een mooie avond Gerben, ik zou wel buiten kunnen slapen.' merkt George op.  
'Er is vast wel ergens een hooiberg waar je in kunt gaan snurken..'  
'Dat heb ik vroeger nogal eens gedaan toen ik diende..'  
'Heb je in het leger gezeten George?' informeert Gerben.  
George antwoordt met een wedervraag: 'Jij niet dan?'  
'Ik heb gediend in Assen.' verklaart Gerben.  
Assen? Dat dorpje zegt George natuurlijk niets. Hij bedankt Gerben nogmaals voor de mooie, warme jas en loopt dan het erf af. Wandelend langs de polderdijk gaat George op weg naar het dorp. Gerben is eigenlijk z'n eerste vriend sinds Lambert zo onfortuinlijk aan z'n einde heeft moeten komen. George ziet de ondergaande zon weerspiegelen in het meer. Wat is het hier toch rustig en vredig, denkt George. Hij neemt de diverse dierengeluiden in zich op. Het gekwaak van de kikkers in de sloot, een koe die loeit in de verte. Verscheidene vogels die tsjilpen in de lucht. Het ritselen van het riet.. Even moet hij aan z'n oude baas denken die als liefhebberij vogels in kooitjes hield. Gelukkig zijn deze vogels vrij.. Vogel vrij..?  
Terwijl George van z'n avondwandeling geniet is Kees met hele andere zaken bezig. Op de televisie heeft hij een film gezien over struikrovers en het lijkt hem een leuk spelletje om na te doen. Als Gerben terugkeert van de boerderij zou hij hem eens een poets bakken. Het was algemeen bekend dat de boerenknecht geen held is in het donker. Hij gaat er vast van schrik vandoor, meent Kees. Maar wat als Gerben hem nu te grazen neemt en hem een pak slaag wil geven? Nou ja, dan zou hij snel roepen: Ik ben het, Kees. Het was maar een geintje!  
Om het allemaal echter te laten lijken knoopt Kees een zakdoek voor z'n gezicht en trekt een oude sweater aan met een capuchon, om z'n hoofd verder in te kunnen verbergen. Van hout heeft hij een zwaard gemaakt. Zo'n honderd meter van de molen verwijderd posteert Kees zich in de berm achter het hoge gras in afwachting van z'n slachtoffer.. Hoewel Kees bekend staat als liever lui dan moe begint het wachten hem op een gegeven moment een beetje te vervelen en wil hij er maar mee stoppen. Als hij nu een echte struikrover was en z'n brood moest verdienen met overvallen.. Maar ja in zijn geval zorgde z'n moeder daar voor. Vanavond nog heeft hij lekkere pannenkoeken gegeten.. H wat was dat? Naderde daar iemand met een zwierige jas aan? Kon het Gerben zijn in z'n oude leren jas? Die heeft hij natuurlijk aan omdat het s'avonds wat kouder is, veronderstelt Kees. Voorzichtig laat hij zijn gezicht onder de capuchon verdwijnen. In zijn opwinding staat hij er helemaal niet bij stil dat Gerben nu op de boerderij logeert nu z'n nichtje Boukje bij moeder Zonderland woont. Nog een paar passen en Gerben is vlak bij hem.. Wat zal hij roepen? 'Je geld of je leven?' of in het engels? 'Your money or you die!' Dat laatste lijkt hem reuze grappig. Kees springt te voorschijn en roept de engelse zin met een gekke verdraaide stem. Daarbij heeft hij het houten zwaard op z'n slachtoffer gericht. Maar dan blijft Kees verschrikt staan. Oh nee het is die George! Maar wat kijkt hij Kees vreemd aan..? George staat als aan de grond genageld voor hem. 'Lost for words?' flitst het de Engelsman door het hoofd. Maar deze sprak! Als Kees weer bij z'n positieven is gekomen wil hij zich snel uit de voeten maken doch het is te laat! George duikt op hem af en slaat die arme Kees met een ferme klap tegen de grond waarbij het houten zwaard tegen het asfalt pakt George het zwaard en houdt het Kees tegen de keel.  
'Laat me nu eens zien wie je werkelijk bent!' roept hij kwaad.  
Bibberend van angst en pijn ligt Kees op de grond als George naar hem toebuigt. Voorzichtig verwijdert hij de zakdoek die Kees' gezicht bedekt en kijkt dan in het bange gezicht van de molenaarszoon. George lijkt verbaasd en geschrokken.  
'Oh no.. not you..' stamelt hij.  
Verward kijkt hij Kees aan. Dan gaat George er opeens als een haas vandoor.  
Dijkstra is op het rumoer afgekomen en ziet Kees op de grond liggen.  
'Wat drommel!' buldert hij. 'Wat is hier aan de hand??'  
'Het was die gekke George! Hij heeft me geslagen!' jammert Kees.  
Dijkstra ziet dat Kees een sweater draagt met een capuchon en een zakdoek om z'n hals heeft hangen.  
'Heb je weer voor struikrovertje gespeeld? Dan is het je verdiende loon!' roept Dijkstra kwaad. 'Lelijke kwajongen die je er bent!'  
Ruw pakt hij Kees bij z'n lurven en geeft hem een tik tegen z'n hoofd.  
'Vort! Naar binnen jij! Naar je kamertje! En prompt!' buldert hij nogmaals.  
Huilend gaat Kees naar binnen. Vanuit de verte aanschouwt George dit tafereel. Verontwaardiging en woede maken zich van hem meester. Hij zou die bullebak van een vader wel eens te grazen willen nemen! Durft ie wel?? Tegen z'n eigen kind! Maar nu zijn ze reeds in de molen verdwenen. Nog even kijkt hij met een verbolgen blik naar het gebouw met z'n wieken. Dan besluit George zijn weg te vervolgen. Doch hij gaat niet terug naar de dokterswoning. Die nacht zwerft hij door de polder totdat hij op een oude vervallen schuur stuit. Daar gaat hij naar binnen..


	9. Chapter 9

**In 'Speurders met de Kameleon' leest Kees een boek getiteld: Het raadsel van de geheimzinnige man. Wat voor een boek zou dat geweest kunnen zijn? Misschien wel dit verhaal..  
**

**Deze 'fanfic' is gedeeltelijk genispireerd op 'Met de Kameleon voor de wind' uit 1985 en karakters/situaties uit Britse tv reeksen.  
Dit verhaal is 'under construction' en al een paar jaar onderweg.. Zal het ooit op z'n bestemming aankomen? I hope so..**

**Karakters in dit verhaal zijn daarom eigendom van uitgeverij Kluitman en de Britse tv omroep de BBC..**

'Tring tring.' Bij Jellema gaat de telefoon. Vrouw Jellema neemt op.  
'Goedenavond.' klinkt de stem van de Dokter aan de andere kant van de lijn. 'Is George nog bij jullie?'  
'Nee, die is anderhalf uur geleden lopend naar het dorp vertrokken.' verklaart Vrouw Jellema.  
'Hm.. Hij is er nog niet..' klinkt de Dokter bezorgd. 'Hij had toch al hier kunnen zijn..'  
'Wacht, ik zal Gerben roepen. Misschien weet hij meer.'  
'Gerben!' hoort de Dokter Vrouw Jellema roepen. 'Wil je even aan de telefoon komen?'  
Gerben komt de trap aflopen  
'De Dokter wil je spreken.' zegt Vrouw Jellema.  
Gerben neemt de hoorn aan.  
'Ja Dok?' vraagt Gerben.  
'George is nog niet gearriveerd en hij is ook niet bij jullie. Weet jij waar hij zou kunnen zijn?'  
'Zover ik weet ging hij rechtstreeks naar het dorp.'  
'Dat is vreemd. Hij had toch al hier moeten zijn?' vraagt de Dokter zich af, nog steeds bezorgd.  
'Nou ja, misschien heeft hij een omweg gemaakt.' veronderstelt Gerben.  
'Het meer rondgelopen in tegenovergestelde richting, bedoel je?'  
'Ja! Bijvoorbeeld.' meent Gerben.  
'Dat zou kunnen Gerben, toch maak ik me een beetje zorgen. Toen George hier kwam was hij erg verward.. Ik voel me een beetje verantwoordelijk, zie je..'  
'Tja..' peinst Gerben. 'Oh wacht eens.' herinnert hij zich dan. 'We hadden het erover dat het zo'n mooie avond was waarop George zei dat ie wel buiten zou kunnen slapen. Ik zei toen dat er vast nog wel ergens een hooiberg was waarin hij zou kunnen snurken. Misschien heeft hij dat ook gedaan..?'  
'Zou je denken Gerben?'  
'Welja Dok, hij zal toch niet in 7 sloten tegelijk lopen? Nu hij met Boukje omgaat zal hij toch niet weer de kuierlatten nemen? Ik heb de indruk dat George het hier wel naar z'n zin heeft!'  
'Ja die indruk heb ik ook wel. Ben je trouwens nog iets bijzonders te weten gekomen?'  
'Nou, eigenlijk niet. George is niet erg spraakzaam moet ik zeggen. Het enige wat we ontdekt hebben is dat z'n moeder niet meer leeft en dat ze thuis geen televisie hadden. Verder niet veel bijzonders. Ik kreeg de indruk dat hij over persoonlijke zaken liever zwijgt.'  
'Die indruk heb ik ook Gerben.'  
'En mocht hij honger krijgen dan duikt hij wel weer op!'  
De Dokter lacht doch is minder optimistisch dan de boerenknecht.  
'Ik heb hem trouwens m'n oude motorjas gegeven dus koud zal hij 't niet krijgen..' vervolgt Gerben.  
'Dat is mooi van je Gerben, toch zal ik Zwart even bellen. Misschien kan die wel even naar George uitkijken..'  
'Goed Dokter.'  
Gerben en de Dokter wensen elkaar daarop welterusten.

Zwart is net van plan naar z'n bed te gaan als de Dokter hem belt met het verzoek naar George uit te kijken. Met enige tegenzin fietst Zwart even later de polder in. Het zint hem weinig om achter de patient van de Dokter aan te lopen. De veldwachter heeft niet zo'n hoge pet op van George, volgens hem heeft hij het achter z'n ellebogen. En dat gedraaf door de polder met Jellema's renpaard! Daarover zal hij eens een hartig woordje met George willen spreken! Alleen al om die reden zou Zwart die snuiter willen vinden. Hm! De Dokter had het over een hooiberg. Zal hij alle hooibergen in de polder moeten controleren? Gelukkig is het een heldere nacht, de maan schijnt. Om zelf niet op te vallen heeft Zwart het licht van z'n fiets niet aangezet. Even stopt hij om met een nachtzichtkijker over de velden te turen. Het is een speciale kijker die men in het leger ook wel gebruikt om de vijand te detecteren. Voor Zwart komt het van pas om boeven en ander gespuis op te sporen. Zo weet Zwart koeien en schapen te onderscheiden. Mensen ziet hij echter niet. Bij sommige boerderijen brandt nog licht. He wat is dat? Bij een der boerderijen meent hij iets te zien. Maar al snel komt Zwart tot de conclusie dat het de boer zelf moet zijn, of de knecht, die z'n klompen bij de achterdeur uitdoet en de woning binnengaat. Zwart fietst verder de polder in. In de verte hoort hij het motor geluid van een vrachtboot op het meer. Als die George zich maar niet als verstekeling op zo'n boot heeft verstopt want dan wordt het werkelijk zoeken naar een speld in een hooiberg! denkt Zwart mopperend. Hij stapt weer van z'n fiets. Met de kijker controleert hij of het schip wel de juiste lichten voert. Tot z'n tevredenheid is alles in orde. Dan fietst hij weer verder, aandachtig luisterend en turend. Na enige tijd gereden te hebben stapt Zwart weer af. Bij een vervallen schuur in een weiland meent hij iets gezien te hebben. Turend door de kijker blijkt het een kat te zijn die rond het gebouwtje sluipt, wellicht op zoek naar muizen. Die Heida mag dat bouwval wel eens afbreken want het staat op instorten, vindt Zwart. He wat was dat? Zag hij iets bewegen? De kat gaat er als een haas vandoor. Ja warempel! Bij het schuurtje ziet Zwart nu de gedaante van een persoon rondscharrelen. Zei de Dokter niet dat George de motorjas van Gerben aanhad? Deze persoon draagt ook een lange jas en heeft iets weg van George rijzige postuur. De man gaat de schuur binnen. Zwart legt z'n fiets in de berm en sluipt wat dichterbij. Met z'n kijker weet hij door de spleten van het vervallen gebouwtje bewegingen te ontwaren. Zwart wacht nog een poos om te zien wat de persoon uitvoert. Zo te zien zijn de bewegingen gestopt. Zwart is niet van plan om bij de schuurdeur aan te kloppen om te vragen wat die zwerver daar aan het doen is. De veldwachter vermoedt dat George, want die is het vast er de nacht wil doorbrengen. Waarom dat moet de Dokter hem maar vragen. Zwart vindt dat z'n taak erop zit en fietst naar huis om de Dokter telefonisch op de hoogte te brengen van zijn bevindingen. Als hij z'n rijwiel in de schuur zet slaat de torenklok half n.

Ondertussen is George de schuur binnen gegaan. Het duurt even eer zijn ogen aan het donker gewend zijn. Dan begint hij voorwerpen te onderscheiden. Kisten, kratten, tonnen, jutezakken met inhoud en landbouwgereedschap. De boer van wie de schuur is heeft deze tijdelijk in gebruik als opslagplaats. Het lijkt wel of deze omgeving George bekend voorkomt. Aandachtig en op zijn hoede kijkt hij in het rond. Flarden van herinneringen komen bij hem naar boven. _Prepare the prisoner.. an outlaw.. Punishment.. Death.. death.. _Een gevoel van onbehagen is op George z'n gezicht te lezen. Zal hij.. maar weer teruggaan naar de dokterswoning? George zucht. Hij staat in twijfel. Op de grond liggen een stapel jutezakken. George pakt ze op en spreidt ze uit op n der kisten. Een jutezak gevuld met veevoer zou als kussen kunnen dienen. Ook deze legt George op de kist. Dan vleit hij zich voorzichtig neer op het gemiproviseerde bed en laat z'n gedachten de vrije loop. Weldra valt hij in een onrustige slaap of is hij klaar wakker? Hem verschijnt een jonge vrouw met kastanjebruin haar die haar handen liefdevol naar hem uitstrekt doch het beeld veranderd. Nu staat hij oog in oog met een gemaskerde persoon. George schrikt en begint met hem te vechten. De gemaskerde is echter niet voor een kleintje vervaard en vecht terug. Uiteindelijk heeft hij de booswicht tegen de grond gewerkt maar als hij hem wil ontmaskeren is hij plotseling verdwenen.. George z'n handen grijpen in het niets. In werkelijkheid zijn z'n handen in de jutezak verstrikt geraakt. Dan staat de gemaskerde weer voor hem, met een mes weet hij hem te raken. Bloed stroomt uit diens zij. Alles lijkt opeens rood te kleuren. _Nu is het wel genoeg! _roept iemand. George probeert weg te hollen maar 't lijkt niet te lukken. Zijn voeten zijn verstrikt geraakt in de jute zak. Door het gewoel valt hij van de kist af. George is nu klaarwakker. Nog hijgend van de inspanning ligt hij bij te komen van z'n nachtmerrie. Waar ben ik? denkt hij. Voorzichtig staat George op en kijkt om zich heen. De schuur, de voorraden maar geen struikrover. George slaakt een zucht, hij realiseert zich dat het maar een droom was doch een vol van betekenis. Aandachtig luistert hij naar de geluiden buiten. Het begint al licht te worden. Enkel het geloei van koeien in de verte is te horen. Niet de geluiden die hij verwacht te horen. Voorzichtig loopt George naar de schuurdeur. Behoedzaam opent hij deze. Tot zijn teleurstelling kijkt hij uit over het Friese polderlandschap, maar er is ook opluchting op zijn gezicht te lezen. En z'n jas? Dat is toch niet de zijne? Nee, die heeft hij gister van die boerenknecht gekregen. Met een zucht van verlichting leunt hij even tegen de houten muur van de schuur aan. _Boukje, de Dokter_ denkt hij dan. In de verte ontwaart hij de Woudaap en daar is het dorp. George besluit terug te keren naar de dokterswoning. Via het kerkepad vindt hij zijn weg terug.

Verscheidene keren heeft de Dokter die ochtend uit het raam gekeken om te zien of George al is komen opdagen. Dan ziet hij zijn loge eindelijk het tuinpad oplopen. Direct gaat hij naar de voordeur.  
'George! Waar heb je gezeten?' klinkt de Dokter verheugd en bezorgd tegelijk en loopt op hem toe.  
'I slept in a barn.' is alles wat George zegt. Hij klinkt nogal kortaf en toont een stroeve blik. Zonder hem aan te kijken loopt George langs de Dokter heen.  
'George?' zegt de Dokter vragend.  
Opeens staat George stil. Hij realiseert zich dat zijn houding erg onbeleefd is tegenover de man die altijd vriendelijk en geduldig met hem is geweest.  
'George?' vraagt de Dokter weer en komt naast hem staan. George draait zich om en mompelt iets wat op een excuus lijkt. Dan slaat hij z'n jas open, 2 gestroopte konijnen hangen aan z'n broekriem.  
'Kom je ons weer voedsel brengen, George?' vraagt de Dokter lachend. 'Je bent in het Rietland geweest? Breng ze maar naar de keuken. Dan praten we later wel verder.'  
George knikt en loopt naar de keuken waar Grietje bezig is de keukentafel af te ruimen. Ze schrikt als ze George in z'n leren jas ziet staan. In haar ogen is het even een vreemde man. George reageert met een vragende blik en loopt op haar toe.  
'Grietje.' begint hij. 'Zou je een bad voor me willen vullen?'  
'Een bad, een bad?' klinkt Grietje een beetje brutaal. 'Kun je dat zelluf..'  
George kijkt haar streng en gebiedend aan.  
'Dan krijg jij van mij een konijn..'  
George haalt het kadaver vanonder z'n jas tevoorschijn. Grietje schrikt.  
'Getver! Wat is dat?' doet ze onthutst.  
'It's a rabbit.' antwoordt George rustig.  
'Bah! Het is een dood beest!' grilt Grietje.  
'Dood beest? Het is voedsel!' George vindt de reactie van Grietje nogal eigenaardig. Maar dan begint hij het te begrijpen. Hij kijkt haar ietwat medelijdend aan en zegt dan zuchtend:  
'Je weet niet hoe je een konijn moet villen..' George legt de konijnen op het aanrecht en buigt zich wat dichter naar Grietje toe.  
Met een strenge en vriendelijke blik zegt hij vervolgens:  
'Als jij nu een bad voor me klaarmaakt zal ik dit konijn voor je stropen, hm?' daarbij tilt George schalks z'n wenkbrauw op. Grietje wordt er verlegen van. Ze maakt een kleine kniebuiging ten teken dat ze het begrepen heeft en verlaat de keuken..  
George glimlacht wat geamuseerd en loopt naar de radio. Het geluid wat daar uitkomt bevalt hem weinig. Hij draait wat aan de knop tot hij iets gevonden heeft wat hem meer aanspreekt. Terwijl er ouderwetse muziek uit de luidspreker klinkt ontdoet George met een scherp mes de konijnen van hun vel..


End file.
